uoy evol I
by danthezijn
Summary: The one where Jackson is lonely but has supportive parents, searches for a friend online, finds himself in the progress and falls in love.
1. Chapter 1

" _Welcome to ! Our slogan: 'Disconnected hearts will find each other!'_ _Whether_ _it's just a friendly someone to talk to, a real full on friendship, or even romance: try to find it here!"_

Jackson rolled his eyes at the enthusiastic text on the brightly colored page in front of him. Why was he doing this again? This site looked a little too _happy_ and _girly_ for his taste. That wasn't why he searched it up though. He scrolled a little further.

 _"This site offers anonymous chatting if that's what you want! Your identity will stay a secret and your personal information will be protected. [Click here to make an account!]"_

He pursed his lips. That was why he searched it up. A way for him to talk to someone, possibly make a friend, and stay anonymous. Jackson took a deep breath and decided to go for it. He clicked the link and was directed to the signing up page. He was met with a list of information he had fill in. Things like _'Your Online Name:', 'Password:', 'E-mail'_ and _'Date Of Birth'._ He decided to fill in his e-mail and date of birth first. Those where the easy ones.

His online name was a whole different story. It had to be something he could remember, so something personal. But it shouldn't be _too_ personal either. He sighed in frustration and combed a hand through his hair. Who knew this shit would be so difficult? He didn't, that's for sure.

That's when he looked around his room for inspiration. There were a few pictures of his friends and family, a few swimming trophies and some lacrosse stuff. When his eyes fell on the latter he knew, it had to be a name that had to do with lacrosse. So the first thing he typed in was ''Lacrosse''. Of course the name was already taken. Jackson let out a sigh of frustration and chewed on his bottom lip. Then he noticed the little box to the side that said 'name suggestions'. He clicked it and immediately saw the perfect one. He selected the one that said "Lacrosse-Captain". After he'd also filled in a password and confirmed it, the next challenge awaited him.

The _'Interests Page'._

A groan escaped the boy's mouth. He just needed five minutes to think of a user name, now they wanted him to think about other stuff too? _Well_ , Jackson thought to himself, _at least these questions weren't that difficult._ It was mostly stuff you didn't have to think about. Favorite country (Greece); favorite food (pizza); favorite sport (lacrosse).

And then: hobbies. Was he the creative kind, or more the sportive kind? (sportive) What sport did he play? (lacrosse again) Did he play an instrument?(no). As he filled in the last one, Jackson became painfully aware of something: He was really doing this. He was filling in an application for an anonymous online friend. All he had to do was accepting the policy agreements and he was done. The search for a new friend could begin.

Jackson snorted again. That almost sounded poetic.

It's not like he didn't have any friends in London. He just wasn't able to talk to them about the things he wanted to. Because his friends, and Jackson simply couldn't think of a non-insulting way to say it, were shallow. Popular and rich asshole. Sure, that's how Jackson acted himself. But it's not how he really was.

He stared at the screen. Should he really be doing this? People always say that internet friendship is lame, that only losers need it. He scoffed and clicked on the button to continue. Who cares, right? It's anonymous anyway. No one will know.

He reached a screen that said _'We're searching for possible friends, please wait a moment!'._ He sat back in his chair and tapped his fingers against his desk. The loading bar slowly filled up until it was full and made the sound of a bell. Yet again a new page was loaded, this time the words _'Possible matches!'_ in big, bright letters at the top. Jackson slowly scrolled down.

There were 124 possible matches. People who at least had two things in common with him. This was the moment where Jackson wasn't so sure about the whole anonymous thing, because you couldn't see what someone looked like. You couldn't even know if someone was a guy or a girl. And don't get him wrong, because Jackson didn't want to be sexist, but he was actually searching for a guy. Maybe because he thought they would understand better, or some bullshit like that. He wasn't even sure himself.

So he looked at a couple of profiles, read through the interests. He also glanced at the user names, because sometimes those were the most interesting. And that's how he found him. Because the first thing he thought upon seeing that name was: _"How old are you, 12?"_

He just had to know.

Jackson quickly scanned through the profile and noted that this person had the most important things in common. Mainly Lacrosse and Greece.

 _[User name: Red-Riding-Hood_

 _Age: 18_

 _Favorite Country: Greece_

 _Favorite Food: Curly fries_

 _Favorite Sport: Lacrosse_

 _Creative or Sportive?: Creative_

 _What Sport Do You Play?: Lacrosse_

 _Play An Instrument?: Piano]_

Jackson smirked. Age eighteen? That couldn't be right with a name like that.

He heard his mother call him for diner and hesitated. Maybe he should just send this person a quick message? He nodded to himself and clicked the chat button.

 _ **[03/15, 5:14pm]** **LC:** ur name is Red-Riding-Hood, seriously? Are you a twelve year old girl or something?_

He didn't bother to close the tab and went downstairs. He kissed his mother's cheek and sat down at the table where his father was already waiting, a plate of food on front of him.

Diner was quick but sociable, with both his parents home for a change. He knew they tried hard, but didn't always make it. When he thought about it it made the moments they did make it more special.

He was back upstairs after 30 minutes and quickly checked the chat. No new message. He wasn't really surprised. Maybe the other person lived at the other side of the world or something, or forgot to check. _Maybe,_ a voice in his head supplied, _you shouldn't have been such an asshole in your first message to them._ Whatever. Now he had the chance to shower and change into more comfortable sleeping clothes.

A long, hot shower and a pair of sweatpants later, Jackson walked back into his room to find a new message on his laptop. He quickly walked towards it to read it and growled when he was done.

 _ **[03/15, 5:48pm]** **RRH:** k, first of all that was rude. Second, it was also sexist. U don't know the reason 4 my name and my profile clearly says i'm nineteen. R u a sexist asshole who can't read or smthng? Smh._

Okay, so maybe saying that in his first message wasn't his brightest idea. That didn't mean they had to be so mean about it. He quickly typed a reply.

 _ **[03/15, 6:03pm]** **LC:** srry 2 hurt ur feelings, princess, but what do u expect w/ a name like that?_

He didn't have to wait long for an answer this time.

 _ **[03/15, 6:04pm]** **RRH:** 4 people 2 take interest in my movie choice, captain asshole_

 _ **[03/15, 6:04pm]** **LC:** ur not as funny as u think_

 _ **[03/15, 6:05pm]** **RRH:** u r not as macho as u think, so i'd shut up if I were u_

 _ **[03/15, 6:06pm]** **LC:** fine, ur a lsr anyway_

Jackson closed the chat, balling his hand into a fist and counting to ten. After being sure he calmed down enough, he slowly got up and crawled into bed, trying to keep his temper at bay. Going to bed early couldn't hurt. He was not going to flip because of some online bitch. Whoever this person was, he hated them already.

What Jackson didn't know, was that this guy was going to be the friend he always wanted.

 _.*~*._

 _ **[03/17, 2:34pm]** **R** **RH** **:** how's my fav asshole 2day?_

 _ **[03/17, 2:57pm]** **L** **C** **:** shut up lsr_

 _.*~*._

 _ **[03/19, 4:32pm]** **R** **RH** **:** so u play lacrosse, huh?_

 _ **[03/19, 4:35pm]** **L** **C** **:** whts it 2 u?_

 _ **[03/19, 4:35pm]** **R** **RH** **:** i play it 2 :D :D :D_

 _ **[03/19, 4:36pm]** **L** **C** **:** who cares_

 _ **[03/19, 4:36pm]** **L** **C** **:** smiley faces r 4 lsrs_

 _ **[03/19, 4:36pm]** **R** **RH** **:** Ur face is 4 lsrs_

 _ **[03/19, 4:37pm]** **LC:** tht doesn't even make any sense_

 _ **[03/19, 4:39pm]** **RRH:** neither does ur face_

 _.*~*._

 _ **[03/20, 4:40pm] RRH** **:** do u think every1 sees the same colors?_

 _ **[03/20, 4:47pm]** **LC:** can't u go bug ur mom or smthng?_

 _ **[03/20, 4:48pm]** **RRH:** i would if she were still, u kno, alive_

 _ **[03/20, 4:** **52** **pm]** **LC:** ..sorry man. If it helps: my biological parents died 2_

 _ **[03/20, 4:** **53** **pm]** **RRH:** so u in foster care of smthng?_

 _ **[03/20, 4:5** **3** **pm]** **LC:** yea_

 _ **[03/20, 4:5** **4** **pm]** **RRH:** hows that going for u?_

 _ **[03/20, 4:5** **4** **pm]** **LC:** pretty good_

 _ **[03/20, 4:56pm]** **RRH:** that's great :)_

 _.*~*._

 _ **[03/21, 1:13pm]** **LC:** so u play lacrosse 2 huh?_

 _ **[03/21, 1:16pm]** **RRH:** I nvr thought the day would come u started a convo_

 _ **[03/21, 1:16pm]** **RRH:** and yes i play lacrosse 2_

 _ **[03/21, 1:18pm]** **LC:** what position?_

 _ **[03/21, 1:18pm]** **LC:** and ha-ha very funny, lsr_

 _ **[03/21, 1:19pm]** **RRH:** ahh i missed that nickname_

 _ **[03/21, 1:19pm]** **RRH:** and i am official captain bench warmer_

 _ **[03/21, 1:19pm]** **RRH:** guessing ur like an actual captain?_

 _ **[03/21, 1:21pm]** **LC:** srry 2 hear that. R u really that bad? Howd u even get on the team?_

 _ **[03/21, 1:21pm]** **LC:** yea, i'm the captain of my team_

 _ **[03/21, 1:24pm]** **RRH:** b/c i am good enough 2 play but the other guyz r still waaaay better than me_

 _ **[03/21, 1:25pm]** **LC:** sucks 2 be u dude_

 _ **[03/21, 1:25pm]** **RRH:** i'll live_

 _.*~*._

 _ **[03/22, 9:54pm]** **RRH:** wht's ur fav movie?_

 _ **[03/22, 9:59pm]** **LC:** u kno u could just use 1 question mark, right?_

 _ **[03/22, 9:59pm]** **LC:** and ur gonna laugh at me if i tell u_

 _ **[03/22, 10:01pm]** **RRH:** awwwww c'mon, can't be that bad_

 _ **[03/22, 10:01pm]** **RRH:** and i kno but it irritates people and tht amuses me :p_

 _ **[03/22, 10:05pm]** **LC:** again w/ the smiley faces_

 _ **[03/22, 10:05pm]** **LC:** fine, it's the notebook_

 _ **[03/22, 10:07pm]** **RRH:** SMILEY FACES R COOL GET OVER IT_

 _ **[03/22, 10:07pm]** **RRH:** and omg my bfff also loves that movie_

 _ **[03/22, 10:07pm]** **RRH:** see? Wasn't that bad, i'm not even laughing_

 _ **[03/22, 10:10pm]** **LC:** they'll nvr be cool u get over it_

 _ **[03/22, 10:10pm]** **LC:** what's urs then?_

 _ **[03/22, 10:11pm]** **LC:** i think u got an f too much there btw_

 _ **[03/22, 10:14pm]** **RRH:** agree to disagree on the smiley faces_

 _ **[03/22, 10:14pm]** **RRH:** the avengers is def my fav movie_

 _ **[03/22, 10:14pm]** **RRH:** nope the amount of f's is exactly right_

 _ **[03/22, 10:15pm]** **LC:** never seen the avengers_

 _ **[03/22, 10:15pm]** **LC:** what does it stand for then?_

 _ **[03/22, 10:15pm]** **RRH:** OMG U R ASHAMED UR FAV MOVIE IS THE NOTEBOOK BUT U R NOT ASHAMED U DON'T KNOW AVENGERS?_

 _ **[03/22, 10:16pm]** **RRH:** best female friend forever_

 _ **[03/22, 10:20pm]** **LC:** and u call me sexist?_

 _ **[03/22, 10:20pm]** **LC:** never really been into that genre_

 _ **[03/22, 10:21pm]** **RRH:** she gave herself that name i had nothing 2 do w/ it_

 _ **[03/22, 10:21pm]** **RRH** : omg u need 2 watch all Marvel movies like rn_

 _ **[03/22, 10:23pm]** **LC:** if u say so_

 _ **[03/22, 10:23pm]** **LC:** and i'm about 2 go 2 sleep b/c it's night here_

 _ **[03/22, 10:24pm]** **RRH:** dude_

 _ **[03/22, 10:24pm]** **RRH:** not 2 be stalker or smthng but we've been chatting for like a week now and i still don't know where u live?_

 _ **[03/22, 10:25pm]** **RRH:** and i got one last important question be4 u go_

 _ **[03/22, 10:27pm]** **LC:** u couldn't stalk me if u tried_

 _ **[03/22, 10:27pm]** **LC:** England, u r not getting more out of me _

_**[03/22, 10:27pm]** **LC:** this is 1 of our longest chats so what's 1 more question, right?_

 _ **[03/22, 10:29pm]** **RRH:** omg thats awesome, i live in the states_

 _ **[03/22, 10:29pm]** **RRH:** don't underestemate my stalking capabilties_

 _ **[03/22, 10:30pm]** **RRH:** sorry if i'm keeping u up or smthng didn't realize we were chatting this long_

 _ **[03/22, 10:34pm]** **LC:** is okay just ask the question lsr_

 _ **[03/22, 10:35pm]** **RRH:** alright alright: wht ice cream is ur fav to eat during a movie?_

 _ **[03/22, 10:36pm]** **LC:** … what kind of question even is that?_

 _ **[03/22, 10:36pm]** **RRH:** a rlly important 1!_

 _ **[03/22, 10:37pm]** **LC:** fine_

 _ **[03/22, 10:37pm]** **LC:** strawberry_

 _ **[03/22, 10:37pm]** **RRH:** r u sure ur not the chick between us?_

 _ **[03/22, 10:38pm]** **RRH:** mine's choco :D_

 _ **[03/22, 10:39pm]** **LC:** r u sure ur not a child?_

 _ **[03/22, 10:39pm]** **RRH:** i'll always be a child at heart _

_**[03/22, 10:41pm]** **LC:** well i'm not a lady at heart_

 _ **[03/22, 10:42pm]** **LC:** and also not at other body parts_

 _ **[03/22, 10:45pm]** **RRH:** omg i'm glad that would've been awkwaarrrrd_

 _ **[03/22, 10:46pm]** **LC:** taking it ur also a guy?_

 _ **[03/22, 10:46pm]** **RRH:** what gave it away?_

 _ **[03/22, 10:47pm]** **LC:** ur masculine personallity_

 _ **[03/22, 10:47pm]** **RRH:** omg stop u r making me blush _

_**[03/22, 10:51pm]** **LC:** i'm v srs_

 _ **[03/22, 10:52pm]** **RRH:** u r just saying that_

 _ **[03/22, 10:52pm]** **LC:** night loser_

 _ **[03/22, 10:53pm]** **RRH:** :( awww nighty night asshole_

 _.*~*._

 _ **[03/24, 3:01pm]** **RRH:** lyds scares me _

_**[03/24, 3:02pm]** **LC:** lizards scare me_

 _ **[03/24, 3:02pm]** **LC:** wait wtf is a lyds?_

 _ **[03/24, 3:04pm]** **RRH:** u r scared of lizards? y?_

 _ **[03/24, 3:04pm]** **RRH:** technically her name is lydia_

 _ **[03/24, 3:04pm]** **RRH:** lyds is a nickname for my bfff_

 _ **[03/24, 3:06pm]** **LC:** it's kinda weird that I know her name now but don't know urs_

 _ **[03/24, 3:06pm]** **LC:** accident at the zoo when I was 6_

 _ **[03/24, 3:06pm]** **RRH:** nice try captain :p_

 _ **[03/24, 3:08pm]** **LC:** wasn't trying anything_

 _ **[03/24, 3:08pm]** **RRH:** uhhuh_

 _ **[03/24, 3:11pm]** **RRH:** so what happened at the zoo hm?_

 _ **[03/24, 3:13pm]** **LC:** fell in2 the crocodile pool and couldn't get out for 2 hours_

 _ **[03/24, 3:14pm]** **RRH:** omg poor baby! :( y 2 hours?_

 _ **[03/24, 3:15pm]** **LC:** I was the only one there 4 a loooong time_

 _ **[03/24, 3:15pm]** **RRH:** i'll protect u from now on :)_

 _ **[03/24, 3:17pm]** **LC:** yea I feel saver already_

 _ **[03/24, 3:18pm]** **RRH:** the sarcasm is strong w/ this 1_

 _.*~*._

 _ **[03/28, 2:33pm]** **LC:** so wait ur actual fear is ur bfff?_

 _ **[03/28, 2:34pm]** **RRH:** omg u actually used an xtra f i'm so proud_

 _ **[03/28, 2:34pm]** **RRH:** that's not my actual fear but she can be scary_

 _ **[03/28, 2:36pm]** **LC:** how can she be scary?_

 _ **[03/28, 2:36pm]** **LC:** and what's ur actual fear?_

 _ **[03/28, 2:38pm]** **RRH:** u don't kno lyds _

_**[03/28, 2:38pm]** **RRH:** let's hope u never do_

 _ **[03/28, 2:38pm]** **RRH:** and wouldn't u like to kno :p_

 _ **[03/28, 2:39pm]** **LC:** u r really scared of a girl?_

 _ **[03/28, 2:39pm]** **LC:** it's only fair u kno_

 _ **[03/28, 2:40pm]** **RRH:** u r really scared of an animal?_

 _ **[03/28, 2:40pm]** **RRH:** i'm scared of losing my dad_

 _.*~*._

 _ **[03/29, 7:18am] LC:** srry 4 the late reaction_

 _ **[03/29, 7:18am] LC:** I didn't know how 2 react 2 that_

 _ **[03/29, 7:19am] LC:** also srry if I hurt u or smthng_

Jackson reluctantly closed the chat, a sense of dread washing over him. He really hadn't meant to react that late. But when he saw Red's message he didn't know how to react. He'd stared at the screen for at least half an hour, before deciding he'd react later as he went downstairs. Not that he didn't think about it. Because of course there was an app for this site and of course Jackson had downloaded it after he and Red had been chatting for more than a week. And of course he spent every free moment he got staring at his phone's screen, thumbs hovering over the keyboard. He still didn't know what to write.

So when he went to bed that evening, he couldn't sleep. Jackson wasn't the best with emotional conversations, he knew that. Probably better than anyone else. But he wanted this friendship to work. Because this is why he signed up for that site in the first place, wasn't it? And if he wanted to be able to tell his story, the other person should be able to tell theirs too. Even if was through bad text language.

Needless to say that he barely slept. He didn't even notice his parents' worried glances at breakfast the next morning. When his mother asked him: "Are you alright dear?", all he said was "M'fine" and left it at that. He got up and went to his room, because of course he had school today. But he couldn't leave without messaging Red first. So he sent him the truth and hoped he'd understand.

That still didn't stop him from checking his phone at school though. At one point in math his phone almost got taken away, and later again in history.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, Whittemore!?" Jackson groaned as he was slammed against his locked in a free period. He knew it wouldn't take long for one of his so-called friends to comment on his behavior. Glancing up he noticed it was Brandon, the second most popular guy of their school after Jackson himself. He quickly put his phone in his pocket, using both hands to grab Brandon's arm and spinning them around, slamming him against the locker with his arm twisted behind his back. He leaned in a little closer and growled, "Isn't the question here what the fuck you think you're doing, Smith?" He released him with a shove, smirking the sound of the other boy's grunt of pain. "Next time I won't be so gentle. Understood?" When Brandon merely nodded and walked out of the hallway, Jackson quickly grabbed his phone again. When he noticed there still was no new message from Red, his shoulders drooped a little.

 _ **[03/29, 11:23am] LC:** ?_

He shut off his phone. He needed to clean his head before practice, or coach would chew his head off. He tried to pay attention in class and the conversations at lunch, but to no avail. His mind kept going back to his phone.

By the time practice rolled around he was still distracted. He thought about turning on his phone more times than he would like to admit, but he didn't. There was one moment where got really close, he's put his shoes on the wrong foot and really, how distracted did you have to be to even do that? It hadn't even been one day. Maybe Red was just busy or maybe he needed to think about it too? That had to be it. They'd had more times where they hadn't talked for days, and the conversation always picked up after it. He nodded to himself as he walked to practice. It'd be fine.

Except it wasn't. He still couldn't concentrate on what he was doing. He fell over his own feet, missed an easy goal, ran into other players all the time. When he tripped for the fifth time that afternoon, coach was angry. "Whittemore! Go hit the showers! You don't have to come back this week until you've got your head back on your body!"

Jackson growled in frustration as he slammed his locker close when he finished changing. He stalked out of the school angrily and when he finally reached his car he sat behind the wheel and took a few deep breaths. He knew he shouldn't let this affect him so much. It was just a stupid online friendship.

Except it wasn't.

Cause Jackson was closer to Red than any of his other shallow friends. In a short amount of time the anonymous guy had gotten to know Jackson more and gotten closer to him than any of his real life friends could ever hope to get. Sure, they hadn't talked about that many serious issues, but maybe that was the point. Maybe it mattered so much because they first got to know each others light sides. It made sense to Jackson. They were slowly building up to the serious stuff, and now that they finally got there he shut down. Didn't know what to say, how to react.

Jackson hated himself for it.

But there was not much he could do, was there? Only wait.

Turned out he didn't have to wait long.

When he got home and noted that his parents weren't there, he immediately went upstairs and started his computer. He had six new messages from Red.

 _ **[03/29, 1:25pm] RRH:** dude, time difference, remember?_

 _ **[03/29, 1:34pm] RRH:** don't worry bout it, maybe I shouldn't have said it_

 _ **[03/29, 1:34pm] RRH:** just wanted 2 say it 2 somebody_

 _ **[03/29, 1:47pm] RRH:** thanks 4 not, u kno, ignoring me completely _

_**[03/29, 2:13pm] RRH:** IS THAT MORE THAN 1 QUESTION MARK I SEE?_

 _ **[03/29, 2:13pm] RRH:** SO PROUD OF U RN_

Jackson couldn't help but chuckle to himself. He'd never thought the other would worry about it like that too. Maybe he wasn't the only one who needed someone to talk to.

 _ **[03/29, 3:45pm] LC:** it's alright_

 _ **[03/29, 3:45pm] LC:** u can talk 2 me if u want/need 2_

 _ **[03/29, 3:46pm] LC:** that's what we're here 4 anyways, isn't it?_

 _ **[03/29, 3:46pm] LC:** I think we're past the point where I could ignore u_

 _ **[03/29, 3:47pm] LC:** yea well don't get used 2 it, this was an exception_

 _ **[03/29, 3:49pm] RRH:** r u sure?_

 _ **[03/29, 3:49pm] RRH:** I don't want 2 bother u_

 _ **[03/29, 3:49pm] RRH:** u can talk 2 me 2 u kno, there's no shame_

 _ **[03/29, 3:52pm] LC:** I kno, i'm just not used 2 it_

 _ **[03/29, 3:53pm] RRH:** i'm not either_

 _ **[03/29, 3:53pm] RRH:** we can figure it out 2gether tho, right?_

 _ **[03/29, 3:55pm] LC:** yea we can_

 _ **[03/29, 3:55pm] RRH:** so i'll go first_

 _ **[03/29, 3:56pm] LC:** tyt and go ahead_

 _ **[03/29, 4:08pm] RRH:** when.. when mum died, it was just me n dad. Nd ofc we didn't kno how 2 deal on our own w/ just the 2 of us. So dad turned 2 drinking, and I turned 2 cooking nd cleaning, seeing that mum couldn't do it anymore. Dad would only talk bout her when he was drunk. _

_**[03/29, 4:19pm] RRH:** I got a lot of panic attacks due 2 my mums death, because I was the only 1 in the room w/ her when she died. I blamed myself (still do). But they got worse when I almost lost dad 2. I was in class nd the school head came in and told me there was a nurse on the phone 4 me, I immediately knew smthng was wrong._

 _ **[03/29, 4:25pm] RRH:** it was nurse melissa (scott's mum, he's my bmff or brother in anything but blood) telling me dad was in the hospital b/c of his cholesterol, nthng srs but still srs enough 2 put him in the hospital. I didn't hear the last part tho. I remember how scared I felt and tht's how scared I still am of losing him. Idk.._

 _ **[03/29, 4:31pm] LC:** take ur time_

 _ **[03/29, 4:37pm] RRH:** idk what i'd do if I lost him, u kno? He's the only fam I have left._

 _ **[03/29, 4:39PM] LC:** how about ur friends? Or that scott guy? If u say he's ur brother in anything but blood u guys must be pretty close_

 _ **[03/29, 4:43pm] RRH:** i've got lots of friends and yeh scott too. But they're not real fam u kno. Besides, scott's 2 busy with his gf allison lately to notice me and my other friends also got smthng better 2 do_

 _ **[03/29, 4:46pm] LC:** good thing u found me then_

 _ **[03/29, 4:52pm] RRH:** the best :)_

 _.*~*._

After Stiles' confession they became even closer. Whether they talked about silly and light things:

 _ **[04/01, 3:27pm] RRH:** QUICK WHT'S UR FAV COLOR?_

 _ **[04/01, 3:28pm] LC:** red, y?_

 _ **[04/01, 3:28pm] RRH:** omg me too ^^ nd no reason, just curious_

 _.*~*._

 _ **[04/08, 7:56pm] LC:** happy bday :)_

 _ **[04/08, 8:12pm] RRH:** OMG THANK U :D HOW'D U KNO?_

 _ **[04/08, 8:14pm] RRH:** wait is the world ending? U USED A SMILEY_

 _ **[04/08, 8:14pm] LC:** the site put on a notification 4 it_

 _ **[04/08, 8:15pm] LC:** and i'm glad, y didn't u tell me?_

 _ **[04/08, 8:16pm] LC:** the world's not ending_

 _ **[04/08, 8:16pm] LC:** that's just my bday present 2 u seeing that I can't really give u anything_

 _ **[04/08, 8:19pm] RRH:** my bday is not really a big deal _

_**[04/08, 8:19pm] RRH:** I FEEL SO SPECIAL NOW :D_

 _ **[04/08, 8:21pm] LC:** just shut it and enjoy it, dork_

 _ **[04/08, 8:24pm] RRH:** (: thank u, cap'n asshole_

 _ **[04/08, 8:25pm] LC:** no prob, lsr_

Or more serious and darker stuff, that made them trust each other more:

 _ **[04/13, 7:16am] RRH:** u there?_

 _ **[04/13, 7:23am] LC:** y u up?_

 _ **[04/13, 7:27am] RRH:** sometimes I still have nightmares bout my mum dying_

 _ **[04/13, 7:27am] RRH:** or my dad_

 _ **[04/13, 7:28am] RRH:** I just.._

 _ **[04/13, 7:31am] LC:** when I was 11 my parents, my biological parents, took me 2 a fair_

 _ **[04/13, 7:32am] LC:** there was a fortune teller there who told me that smthng would happen that would shake my world_

 _ **[04/13, 7:34am] LC:** on the way home we got into a car crash_

 _ **[04/13, 7:37am] LC:** my parents died but I got out alive_

 _ **[04/13, 7:38am] LC:** I still hear them screaming every time I get into a car _

_**[04/13, 7:39am] LC:** the guilt that I was the only 1 who survived still nags at me every day_

 _ **[04/13, 7:47am] RRH:** .. y did u tell me this?_

 _ **[04/13, 7:49am] LC:** to show u ur not the only 1 who blames themselves 4 something they didn't have control of_

 _ **[04/13, 7:53am] LC:** and b/c knowing some1 else goes through the same maybe helps u, that u kno u can talk 2 me about it_

 _ **[04/13, 7:54am] LC:** I kno that just now when u told me about it it helped_

 _ **[04/13, 7:56am] RRH:** I.._

 _ **[04/13, 7:56am] RRH:** thanks_

 _ **[04/13, 7:57am] RRH:** u can always talk 2 me 2, u know that right?_

 _ **[04/13, 7:59am] LC:** dn't mention it_

 _ **[04/13, 8:00am] LC:** and yea, I kno_

Jackson had only had such a good friend once in his life. Danny Mahealani. Danny moved to Beacon Hills, California. Of course they stayed in touch through e-mails and later on text messages, but it just wasn't the same. Jackson didn't tell Danny about his online friend. He knew the other wouldn't think less of him, he'd probably be proud of him, but he couldn't help but feel that he was somehow betraying Danny. So he didn't tell him. Danny got suspicious though. ' _Of course he did, he's a smart guy,'_ Jackson thought as the other boy was talking through him on the phone.

"Are you on some kind of drugs or something? Because you really seem... lighter lately. You know you can tell me right?" Jackson rolled his eyes at his friend as he sighed, "I know, Danny, I know. It's nothing important, okay? Maybe some day I'll tell you, just not now."

He could practically hear Danny think on the other end of the phone. He clucked his tongue, "If it was something bad or serious I would've told you already, you know that." He heard Danny hum in agreement and their conversation went on with less important stuff.

 _ **[04/24, 2:12pm] RRH:** y don't we play 20 questions? :D not about names and stuff tho but y'know, random stuff_

 _ **[04/24, 2:13pm] RRH:** u also have to answer ur own question tho_

 _ **[04/24, 2:16pm] LC:** sounds fair, u start_

 _ **[04/24, 2:16pm] RRH:** what's ur fav clothing article u own?_

 _ **[04/24, 2:17pm] RRH:** omg it's a pink tutu isn't it? _

_**[04/24, 2:18pm] LC:** ur terrible sometimes, u kno that right?_

 _ **[04/24, 2:18pm] LC:** but it's most def my lacrosse hoodie_

 _ **[04/24, 2:18pm] LC:** hbu?_

 _ **[04/24, 2:19pm] RRH:** my purple high heels, duh :3_

 _ **[04/24, 2:20pm] RRH:** lol nah, also lacrosse hoodie_

 _ **[04/24, 2:20pm] RRH:** ur turn_

 _ **[04/24, 2:24pm] LC:** r we gonna do all 20 questions in one chat btw?_

 _ **[04/24, 2:25pm] RRH:** nah, who can even do that?_

 _ **[04/24, 2:25pm] LC:** thank god_

 _ **[04/24, 2:25pm] RRH:** ur welcome child_

 _ **[04/24, 2:26pm] RRH:** come on w/ the question then_

 _ **[04/24, 2:28pm] LC:** fav song?_

 _ **[04/24, 2:32pm] RRH:** BATMAN RAP OMG_

 _ **[04/24, 2:33pm] LC:** is that even a thing?_

 _ **[04/24, 2:33pm] RRH:** yeah it is stfu_

 _ **[04/24, 2:34pm] LC:** if u say so_

 _ **[04/24, 2:34pm] LC:** mine is burnin' it down by jason aldean_

 _ **[04/24, 2:35pm] RRH:** give me a sec need 2 search it up_

 _ **[04/24, 2:36pm] LC:** tyt_

 _ **[04/24, 2:40pm] RRH:** so I totally didn't expect that_

 _ **[04/24, 2:40pm] LC:** nobody does_

 _ **[04/24, 2:41pm] RRH:** makes sense tho :)_

 _ **[04/24, 2:43pm] LC:** yea?_

 _ **[04/24, 2:44pm] RRH:** yeah_

 _.*~*._

 _ **[04/30, 7:33pm] RRH:** what car do u own?_

 _ **[04/30, 7:47pm] LC:** silver Porsche cayman, u?_

 _ **[04/30, 7:49pm] RRH:** dude_

 _ **[04/30, 7:49pm] RRH:** srsly?_

 _ **[04/30, 7:50pm] LC:** yea_

 _ **[04/30, 7:50pm] RRH:** I got a blue jeep cj5 1975 :D_

 _ **[04/30, 7:52pm] LC:** how do u even remember that?_

 _ **[04/30, 7:52pm] RRH:** it's a gift_

 _ **[04/30, 8:23pm] LC:** sexual orientation?_

 _ **[04/30, 8:26pm] RRH:** gay_

 _ **[04/30, 8:27pm] LC:** bi_

 _ **[04/30, 8:27pm] LC:** not 100% sure yet tho_

 _ **[04/30, 8:29pm] RRH:** that's alright, everyone needs to figure it out for themselves :)_

 _.*~*._

 _ **[05/03, 3:11pm] LC:** do u got more questions?_

 _ **[05/03, 3:13pm] RRH:** I've always got more questions_

 _ **[05/03, 3:13pm] RRH:** fav season?_

 _ **[05/03, 3:14pm] LC:** winter_

 _ **[05/03, 3:15pm] RRH:** spring_

 _ **[05/03, 3:17pm] RRH:** ur turn_

 _ **[05/03, 3:17pm] LC:** let me think_

 _ **[05/03, 3:28pm] LC:** fav cartoon?_

 _ **[05/03, 3:29pm] RRH:** awww I thought it was gonna be something stranger than those boring questions_

 _ **[05/03, 3:29pm] LC:** y don't u ask stranger questions?_

 _ **[05/03, 3:30pm] RRH:** I would but it's ur turn!_

 _ **[05/03, 3:33pm] LC:** fine, do u chew ur pens/pencils_

 _ **[05/03, 3:34pm] RRH:** I think there's not 1 pencil or pen in this house I didn't chew_

 _ **[05/03, 3:34pm] LC:** gross_

 _ **[05/03, 3:35pm] RRH:** I can't help it that i've got an oral fixation!_

 _ **[05/03, 3:35pm] LC:** still gross_

 _.*~*._

 _ **[05/07, 1:15pm] RRH:** do u like to use post-it notes?_

 _ **[05/07, 1:16pm] LC:** not particularly_

 _ **[05/07, 1:16pm] RRH:** omg dude_

 _ **[05/07, 1:17pm] RRH:** they're like super efficient _

_**[05/07, 1:19pm] LC:** taking it u like to use them?_

 _ **[05/07, 1:19pm] RRH:** especially the pink ones :)_

 _ **[05/07, 1:22pm] LC:** do I even need 2 comment on that?_

 _ **[05/07, 1:23pm] RRH:** it's probs better if u don't_

 _ **[05/07, 1:26pm] LC:** ur ultimate halloween costume solo and couple?_

 _ **[05/07, 1:27pm] RRH:** so this is where the good questions are!_

 _ **[05/07, 1:27pm] RRH:** solo def spiderman_

 _ **[05/07, 1:29pm] RRH:** and if I could ever go as a couple w/ someone i'd go for red riding hood (ironically) & the big bad wolf_

 _ **[05/07, 1:29pm] RRH:** but more like a hunter rrh, u kno?_

 _ **[05/07, 1:34pm] LC:** I think I kno what u mean_

 _ **[05/07, 1:34pm] LC:** my solo would be a sexy cop_

 _ **[05/07, 1:37pm] RRH:** o.o y?_

 _ **[05/07, 1:38pm] LC:** because i'm sexy and I know it ;)_

 _ **[05/07, 1:38pm] LC:** couples would be old egyptian pair_

 _ **[05/07, 1:40pm] RRH:** basically anything that lets u show off ur body_

 _ **[05/07, 1:43pm] LC:** u know it babe_

 _ **[05/07, 1:43pm] RRH:** don't think I didn't notice the smiley btw_

 _ **[05/07, 1:45pm] LC:** I have no idea what ur talking about_

 _.*~*._

 _ **[05/15, 9:56pm] LC:** what's ur dad's job?_

 _ **[05/15, 9:59pm] RRH** : he's the sheriff_

 _ **[05/15, 10:00pm] LC:** dude_

 _ **[05/15, 10:00pm] RRH:** I kno it sucks_

 _ **[05/15, 10:02pm] LC:** I was gonna say awesome_

 _ **[05/15, 10:02pm] LC:** my parents r both lawyers and that's boring_

 _ **[05/15, 10:03pm] RRH:** yea well kids didn't really want 2 play w/ me because they didn't want to get into trouble with my dad_

 _ **[05/15, 10:04pm] LC:** I can see y that sucks_

 _ **[05/15, 10:07pm] RRH:** good to know there's nothing wrong w/ ur eyes_

 _ **[05/15, 10:07pm] LC:** sometimes I hate u_

 _ **[05/15, 10:09pm] RRH:** :p_

 _ **[05/15, 10:13pm] RRH:** do u ever dance when there's no music playing?_

 _ **[05/15, 10:14pm] LC:** not really? Do people actually do that?_

 _ **[05/15, 10:14pm] RRH:** I do D:_

 _ **[05/15, 10:15pm] LC:** that doesn't even surprise me_

 _ **[05/15, 10:16pm] RRH:** sometimes I hate u too u kno_

 _ **[05/15, 10:16pm] LC:** :p_

 _ **[05/15, 10:17pm] RRH:** -.-_

 _.*~*._

 _ **[05/21, 2:31pm] RRH:** do you ever sing in the car and/or shower?_

 _ **[05/21, 2:35pm] LC:** only shower, my voice is too good to be out there_

 _ **[05/21, 2:36pm] RRH:** whatever helps u sleep at night ;)_

 _ **[05/21, 2:36pm] RRH:** I do both_

 _ **[05/21, 2:37pm] LC:** I feel sorry for the ppl who can hear u_

 _ **[05/21, 2:37pm] RRH:** I feel sorry 4 the people who can't ^^_

 _ **[05/21, 2:38pm] LC:** well u do play piano so u must know more about it than me_

 _ **[05/21, 2:40pm] RRH:** damn right I do_

 _ **[05/21, 11:23pm] LC:** seeing that I still have 2 ask a question and i'm going to bed so i've got inspiration_

 _ **[05/21, 11:24pm] LC:** what do u wear 2 bed?_

 _ **[05/21, 11:36pm] RRH:** ur body pressed against mine bae duh_

 _ **[05/21, 11:42pm] LC:** aren't u romantic_

 _ **[05/21, 11:42pm] RRH:** I try 4 u_

 _ **[05/21, 11:44pm] RRH:** I mostly sleep naked tho_

 _ **[05/21, 11:45pm] RRH:** my body is 2 hot 4 clothes at night_

 _ **[05/21, 11:47pm] LC:** ofc it is_

 _ **[05/21, 11:50pm] RRH:** u should kno ;)_

 _ **[05/21, 11:52pm] LC:** 2 ba sleep in boxers_

 _ **[05/21, 11:56pm] RRH:** don't worry, i'll be able 2 fix that._

Jackson stared at the screen as an unusual blush spread across his cheeks. Was this guy really flirting with him? He was so too sleepy for this right now. He sent a quick _'night dork'_ and shut his laptop down.

Red and he had been chatting for more than two months now and he had to admit, it was going amazingly well. Even if they didn't talk as much as they used to, it was okay. They were both busy with their own personal lives. They mostly talked on Saturday, seeing that that was the only free day for both of them. It still made him happy.

Though he had to admit he really wanted to talk to Danny. Because, and dammit Jackson felt so out of his comfort-zone right now, he _liked_ Red. Almost as in _like-like._ Because he was easy to talk to, and didn't care about Jackson's name and money, he still talked to him regardless. Even though Jackson had been an asshole from the beginning.

In the end he choose against it though. What was he able to do about it anyway?

.*~*.

 _ **[05/28, 4:32pm] RRH:** have u ever cried b/c of happiness?_

 _ **[05/28, 5:34pm] LC:** srry 4 late reaction, had 2 get home from school &eat smthng _

_**[05/28, 5:35pm] LC:** and no, never have and probs never will_

 _ **[05/28, 5:37pm] RRH:** that's alright_

 _ **[05/28, 5:37pm] RRH:** D: u haven't achieved max happiness yet poor bae_

 _ **[05/28, 5:39pm] LC:** I don't really mind_

 _ **[05/28, 5:41pm] RRH:** now it's going 2 be my mission 2 make u that happy_

 _ **[05/28, 5:45pm] LC:** y? U don't even kno my name_

 _ **[05/28, 5:46pm] RRH:** idc about ur name, I kno ur personality and that's more important_

 _ **[05/28, 5:48pm] LC:** I don't kno what 2 say_

 _ **[05/28, 5:52pm] RRH:** just say thnx and ask ur question :)_

 _ **[05/28, 5:54pm] LC:** thank you_

 _ **[05/28, 5:54pm] LC:** really_

 _ **[05/28, 5:55pm] RRH:** no problem bae_

 _ **[05/28, 5:57pm] LC:** what does bae even mean?_

 _ **[05/28, 5:58pm] RRH:** is tht ur question? Lol jk_

 _ **[05/28, 5:59pm] RRH:** officially it means "before anything else" but I just use it as in bae_

 _ **[05/28, 6:00pm] LC:** because that makes sense_

 _ **[05/28, 6:02pm] RRH:** it does 2 me_

 _ **[05/28, 6:02pm] RRH:** just ask ur questions_

 _ **[05/28, 6:** **03pm] LC:** do u like going to the beach?_

 _ **[05/28, 6:05pm] RRH:** I LOVE GOING TO BEACH_

 _ **[05/28, 6:06pm] RRH:** Let's go 2 the beach-each, let's go get away :D_

 _ **[05/28, 6:09pm] LC:** keep dreaming babe, maybe 1 day it'll come true_

 _.*~*._

 _ **[06/05, 5:11am] RRH:** are u afraid of falling in love?_

 _ **[06/05, 5:15am] LC:** aren't u supposed 2 b asleep?_

 _ **[06/05, 5:16am] RRH:** aren't u?_

 _ **[06/05, 5:17am] LC:** fine_

 _ **[06/05, 5:17am] LC:** yes I am afraid of falling in love_

 _ **[06/05, 5:18am] RRH:** why?_

 _ **[06/05, 5:22am] LC:** it's difficult for me to open up to someone and let them in_

 _ **[06/05, 5:23am] RRH:** u didn't seem 2 have 2 much trouble talking 2 me_

 _ **[06/05, 5:27am] LC:** u r different_

 _ **[06/05, 5:27am] RRH:** how so?_

 _ **[06/05, 5:28am] LC:** not like that_

 _ **[06/05, 5:29am] LC:** u don't care about my name or my money or w/e_

 _ **[06/05, 5:32am] LC:** u r just.. there regardless_

 _ **[06/05, 5:33am] LC:** R u?_

 _ **[06/05, 5:35am] RRH:** ofc i'm there regardless idiot_

 _ **[06/05, 5:36am] LC:** while it's nice 2 know that 2, I meant r u afraid of falling in love?_

 _ **[06/05, 5:39am] RRH** : i'm terrified_

 _ **[06/05, 5:39am] LC:** y? U don't seem to have any problems opening up_

 _ **[06/05, 5:44am] RRH:** that's the problem_

 _ **[06/05, 5:44am] LC:** ?_

 _ **[06/05, 5:49am] RRH:** i'm afraid that one day the other person will wake up and see everything that's wrong with me, and realize all the stuff that makes me irritating and annoying, and that they don't want to be w/ me anymore_

 _ **[06/05, 5:51am] RRH:** i'm terrified to fall in love because i'd be scared to lose them the whole time_

 _ **[06/05, 5:58am] LC:** if ur with a person who makes u feel like that then it isn't worth it anyway_

 _ **[06/05, 5:59am] RRH:** maybe.._

 _ **[06/05, 6:00am] LC:** definitely_

 _ **[06/05, 6:03am] LC:** because that person will make u feel loved despite all those things, will let u kno that it's okay to be imperfect, that you're fine the way u r_

 _ **[06/05, 6:08am] RRH:** thank you_

 _ **[06/05, 6:08am] LC:** no_

 _ **[06/05, 6:09am] LC:** thank you_

 _.*~*._

 _ **[06/09, 3:49pm] LC:** let's do some lighter questions, k?_

 _ **[06/09, 3:54pm] RRH:** bring it on_

 _ **[06/09, 3:55pm] LC:** what's ur ultimate vacation?_

 _ **[06/09, 3:58pm] RRH:** that's actually a really hard question D:_

 _ **[06/09, 3:59pm] LC:** no it isn't_

 _ **[06/09, 4:00pm] LC:** my ultimate vacation would b 2 see u_

 _ **[06/09, 4:00pm] RRH:** awww bae_

 _ **[06/09, 4:01pm] RRH:** u forgot the winky face_

 _ **[06/09, 4:01pm] LC:** u ask 2 much of me babe_

 _ **[06/09, 4:02pm] RRH:** fine fine, srry_

 _ **[06/09, 4:02pm] LC:** and my real ultimate vacation would be greece, beach and sun_

 _ **[06/09, 4:04pm] RRH:** u r forgetting the food_

 _ **[06/09, 4:05pm] LC:** that's probs the only thing u can think about isn't it?_

 _ **[06/09, 4:05pm] RRH:** u kno me so well:)_

 _ **[06/09, 4:06pm] RRH:** anyways my ultimate vacation would be my dad's ultimate vacation_

 _ **[06/09, 4:08pm] RRH:** b/c he deserves it and if he's happy then i'm happy2_

 _ **[06/09, 4:08pm] RRH:** if that's a no-go then also to see u ;)_

 _ **[06/09, 4:10pm] LC:** don't I feel flattered_

 _ **[06/09, 4:10pm] LC:** and that w/ ur dad is really sweet_

 _ **[06/09, 4:12pm] RRH:** ofc u r_

 _ **[06/09, 4:12pm] RRH:** and believe it or not but i'm actually a sweet person_

 _ **[06/09, 4:13pm] LC:** I believe u_

 _.*~*._

 _ **[06/15, 0:01am] RRH:** HAPPY BIRTHDAY BAE 3 :D_

 _ **[06/15, 0:05am] LC:** did u actually search when it would be 0:00 here to congratulate me?_

 _ **[06/15, 0:06am] RRH:** how does the stuff I do still surprise u?_

 _ **[06/15, 0:06am] LC:** good point_

 _ **[06/15, 0:07am] LC:** thanks babe _

_**[06/15, 0:07am] RRH:** no problemo ^^_

 _ **[06/15, 0:13am] RRH:** so I also thought of a hopefully lighter questions_

 _ **[06/15, 0:14am] LC:** go ahead, can't sleep anyway_

 _ **[06/15, 0:14am] RRH:** I understand_

 _ **[06/15, 0:16am] RRH:** anyways, what do you think of when u hear the word "meow"_

 _ **[06/15, 0:19am] LC:** that isn't what I expected at all_

 _ **[06/15, 0:19am] RRH:** I live 2 surprise_

 _ **[06/15, 0:20am] LC:** the first thing I think of is that song_

 _ **[06/15, 0:21am] LC:** what does the fox say?_

 _ **[06/15, 0:21am] RRH:** omg y?_

 _ **[06/15, 0:22am] LC:** because of that part, "cat goes meow"_

 _ **[06/15, 0:26am] RRH:** huh_

 _ **[06/15, 0:26am] RRH:** never thought of that_

 _ **[06/15, 0:28am] LC:** what do u think of then?_

 _ **[06/15, 0:29am] RRH:** tom&jerry :D_

 _ **[06/15, 0:32am] LC:** should've known_

 _ **[06/15, 0:33am] RRH:** kinda disappointed u didn't_

 _ **[06/15, 0:36am] LC:** well i've got a question 4 u 2_

 _ **[06/15, 0:36am] RRH:** go ahead_

 _ **[06/15, 0:37am] LC:** what's ur strangest talent?_

 _ **[06/15, 0:38am] RRH:** I always kno if someone is trustworthy or not_

 _ **[06/15, 0:38am] RRH:** so I guess good at judging people even if I don't kno them myself_

 _ **[06/15, 0:40am] LC:** well isn't that handy_

 _ **[06/15, 0:41am] RRH:** it is indeed_

 _ **[06/15, 0:41am] RRH:** whats urs?_

 _ **[06/15, 0:42am] LC:** I can say things backwards without thinking about it_

 _ **[06/15, 0:42am] RRH:** you'll have to prove that 2 me one day_

 _ **[06/15, 0:43am] LC:** maybe I will, lsr_

 _.*~*._

 _ **[06/24, 2:56pm] RRH:** do u wear hats on a bad hair day?_

 _ **[06/24, 3:12pm] LC:** my hairs long enough to style and short enough to keep tamed so I nvr really have a bad hair day_

 _ **[06/24, 3:14pm] LC:** if I could have bad hair days I probs would tho, hbu?_

 _ **[06/24, 3:15pm] RRH:** my hair's at the length where it gets hard to handle_

 _ **[06/24, 3:15pm] RRH:** but I don't wear hats on bad hair days_

 _ **[06/24, 3:17pm] LC:** y not?_

 _ **[06/24, 3:18pm] RRH:** don't have the head 4 it I guess_

 _ **[06/24, 3:20pm] LC:** aww c'mon babe, don't b so negative_

 _ **[06/24, 3:21pm] RRH:** it's the truth bae_

 _ **[06/24, 3:23pm] LC:** I won't stand 4 it_

 _ **[06/24, 3:23pm] RRH:** not much u can do_

 _ **[06/24, 3:26pm] LC:** u'll see_

 _.*~*._

 _ **[07/01, 9:34pm] RRH:** how does one keep in contact with so many friends when it's vaca?_

 _ **[07/01, 9:37pm] LC:** not having so many friends_

 _ **[07/01, 9:38pm] RRH:** hmm_

 _ **[07/01, 9:42pm] LC:** can I ask u smthng?_

 _ **[07/01, 9:43pm] RRH:** well u do still got 1 question left so go ahead_

 _ **[07/01, 9:45pm]** **LC:** if u got so many friends then y did u sign up here? _

_**[07/01, 9:47pm]** **RRH:** having that many friends isn't that great, they're always busy w/ someone else_

 _ **[07/01, 9:47pm]** **RRH:** so i came here 2 find someone i can really talk w/_

 _ **[07/01, 9:48pm]** **RRH:** hbu?_

 _ **[07/01, 9:48pm]** **LC:** same_

 _ **[07/01, 9:48pm]** **LC:** so did u find some1?_

 _ **[07/01, 9:51pm]** **RRH:** i have 4 a while now :)_

 _ **[07/01, 9:52pm]** **LC:** yea?_

 _ **[07/01, 9:52pm]** **RRH:** uhhuh_

 _ **[07/01, 9:53pm]** **RRH:** he can be a grumpy mean asshole who likes to call me loser and likes to eat strawberry ice cream while watching a movie :p _

_**[07/01, 9:59pm]** **LC:** tht's the person u can really talk w/?_

 _ **[07/01, 10:00pm]** **RRH:** sure, y not? I can have silly AND srs convo's w/ him_

 _ **[07/01, 10:05pm]** **LC:** wow stop ur making me cry_

 _ **[07/01, 10:05pm]** **RRH:** aww srry bae_

 _ **[07/01, 10:13pm]** **LC:** me 2 btw_

 _ **[07/01, 10:14pm]** **RRH:** ur srry?_

 _ **[07/01, 10:14pm]** **LC:** no, i think that about u 2_

 _ **[07/01, 10:18pm] LC:** except I can't talk 2 a mean, strawberry ice cream eating asshole, but a childish, calling-people-out-on-their-bullshit sarcastic little shit w/ a heart 2 big for his body_

 _ **[07/01, 10:20pm]** **LC:** wow that sounded like a love confession_

 _ **[07/01, 10:21pm]** **LC:** we r never talking bout this again, k?_

 _ **[07/01, 10:29pm]** **RRH:** *imitates zipping mouth* ur secret is save w/ me_

 _.*~*._

 _ **[07/09, 2:13pm] RRH:** so that game of 20 questions was pretty fun :D_

 _ **[07/09, 2:17pm] LC:** agreed_

 _ **[07/09, 2:18pm] RRH:** u kno that u can still ask things tho, right?_

 _ **[07/09, 2:19pm] LC:** ofc I kno lsr_

 _ **[07/09, 2:19pm] LC:** as long as u kno u can always talk 2 me about w/e_

 _ **[07/09, 2:22pm] RRH:** I know bae, thanks_

 _ **[07/09, 2:34pm] LC:** good_

Jackson closed the chat and stretched, waiting until he felt and heard the satisfying 'pop' his back made. He stripped as he walked to the bathroom, leaving a trail of clothes behind him. As he stood in the shower, he wondered for the millionth time what Red looked life in real life. He didn't have any expectations or anything, but it was nice to let his mind think of something. Would he be blond or brunette? Was he short or tall? Green or blue eyes? What would he sound like?

When he stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist, he mused about the last question. Was Red one of those persons who's voice matched the way they looked, or wasn't he? Maybe he should just ask him to trade names and Skype's and be done with it. He couldn't be the only one who was curious, right?

He smiled to himself. Talking to Red and thinking about him always left him with a good feeling. He couldn't wait to see what their next chat would bring.


	2. Chapter 2

Except there wasn't a next chat.

When Jackson messaged Red again, he didn't get a reply.

 _ **[07/10, 5:43pm] LC:** dude, we've almost been chatting for 4 months now_

 _ **[07/10, 5:54pm] LC:** it's crazy how fast time flies_

He didn't think much of it in the beginning. There were times where they didn't respond to each other for hours, because they were either busy or sleeping. When he didn't have a message the next day though, he got a little worried.

 _ **[07/11, 7:46am] LC:** pls let me kno if u r okay_

 _.*~*._

 _ **[07/12, 8:32pm] LC:** I mean it._

 _.*~*._

 _ **[07/13, 2:21am] LC:** I'M FUCKING WORRIED LSR_

 _ **[07/13, 5:45am] LC:** LET ME KNOW SOMETHING ALREADY_

 _.*~*._

 _ **[07/14, 11:58am] LC:** Please._

Jackson felt like screaming. He didn't know what was going on, or why Red was ignoring him all of sudden. Was he tired of him? Maybe he finally saw what kind of asshole he was and now he doesn't want to talk to him anymore? He felt like crying. For fuck's sake, he wanted to cry so bad. But he didn't. He couldn't let himself cry over some online guy he likes.

At least not until two days later.

It had been almost a week since he last spoke to Red, and to say he was miserable was an understatement. Jackson felt empty and lonely and _dammit why did this guy have such an influence on him._ He never knew this person could hurt him so much, how much he depended on him. This guy changed his life though, so it was hard not to.

When he came home from school and went to have diner with his parents, he finally cracked.

He'd been spending every free second he had to stare at his phone's screen, willing it to show that he had a new message. When his mother called him for dinner he put it away, and slowly went to walk down the stairs. As he sat down he felt something build in his throat. He wasn't hungry. He spent twenty minutes just playing with his food until his father finally snapped him out of it.

"Jackson," David said, which made Jackson look up at him, "are you okay?" He wanted to say he was. The words _'I'm fine'_ were on the tip of his tongue but he couldn't get it out, the lump in his throat prevented him from saying it. All that came out was a sob. And another. And then two more.

And then he was full on crying. His mother dropped her fork and his dad was already by his side, hand on his shoulder and asking what's wrong. She soon followed and hugged him, whispering things like _'it's going to be alright'_ and _'we've got you'._ Jackson felt stupid. He didn't want to cry, and he certainly didn't want to cry in front of his parents. He just couldn't help it. It hurt him thinking that Red didn't like him anymore. So instead of stopping, he cried more.

He didn't even notice that his parents moved him to the living room and sat down on the couch with him until he eventually calmed down a little. His parents waited until he barely even sobbed anymore, and his mother was the first one to speak, "Can you tell us what's wrong, dear?" He noted the frown on her face and worry in her voice. He nodded. He opened his mouth to speak but still nothing came out.

This time, his parents were faster than him. "Is it someone at school? Are you being bullied?" David asked. Jackson shook his head fiercely. "Alright," he said, "Is it a girl?" Jackson let out a half sob and half laugh but shook his head. There was a silence in which his parents traded a quick glance and then his mother asked, "A boy?" Jackson reluctantly nodded. His mother smiled, "You know we still love you the same, right?" He nodded again.

They sat in silence for a little while, his dad's hand on his shoulder and his mom's on his knee. It was his mother who spoke up again, "Will you tell us about him?" Jackson thought about it. He wanted to tell them. He just didn't know how. He nodded though, but didn't speak up immediately. His parents waited patiently.

"A couple of months," his voice sounded raw from crying. He coughed. "A couple of months ago, I signed up at . It's not what you think, please let me finish." He noticed his parent's surprised faces and went on, "It's an anonymous chat site where you can talk to someone if you need to. You can, uh, you can also go and chat with someone for as long as you like. And I did. His name, uh," He took a deep breath, "His user name is Red-Riding-Hood. I just refer to him as Red though. We've been chatting for four months now."

Jackson licked his lips. He didn't know how to tell them how beautiful this guy was. His dad spoke up first though, "Why did you sign up there? You know you can always talk to us." Jackson nodded once again and laughed. "It's just-, I needed someone who didn't-, I mean-," He growled at himself in frustration. "I wanted to talk to someone who didn't know me. Who wouldn't, you know, judge. Didn't have, uh, didn't have any expectations. I didn't," He glanced at both his parents, "I didn't want to disappoint you."

He heard his dad take a deep breath and his mom breath out a, ' _Oh sweetie',_ before he was hugged by both of them. "You could never disappoint us, son," David said, "You've already made us so proud." The tears welt up in his eyes when he felt his mother nod against his shoulder. He gulped and whispered, "Thank you."

His mom sniffled when she sat up again, wiping a few tears away. Jackson suddenly knew. "He's lovely. He's sarcastic and sassy and kind of a nerd. But he's also loyal and passionate and I can always talk to him about stuff that's bothering me or stuff that I'm afraid of and he always reassures me. But he also confides in me and," He laughed and sat up straighter, "And he puts up with me being an assho-, sorry, language, with me being not-so-nice."

He noticed his parents smiling again. "He likes to eat chocolate ice cream while watching movies and he's got a Best Female Friend Forever named Lydia, I know it's weird that I know her name but not his, and she's a scary smart fashion queen so Red also knows things fashion thanks to her. You'd probably love to go shopping with him, mom. His mom died when he was young but his dad is in another relationship now, with the mother of his Best Male Friend Forever. His name's Scott. They're like brothers in everything but blood. Oh and dad, he's a huge movie fan. And Marvel. He could probably talk to you about it for hours. And-," Jackson cut himself off.

"And I was rambling, sorry." He slumped down a little again but his mom quickly grabbed his shoulder, "Tell us more, sweetheart!" Jackson blinked in surprise. Both his parents were beaming. So he told them everything. About his stupid first message and how Red still tried to befriend him. How they talked to each other for hours sometimes but also for a couple of minutes, but those couple of minutes were enough. Their sarcastic conversations and their not-so-subtle flirting.

"-and he always looks out for his dad, it's really sweet. He cares so much about other people and I," He deflated a little. "And I'm falling in love with him." The laugh that came out of his throat didn't sound happy at all, "And I'm an idiot for falling in love with him, because now he's gone." He took another deep breath and closed his eyes. "Now he's gone."

David wrapped his arm around his shoulder, rubbing his arm, "You can't know that, Jacks." His mom nodded quickly, "How can you?" Jackson snorted. "He hasn't been online in a week. We talk, I mean talked every day." He rubbed his eyes. "I don't know what to do." There. He admitted it.

When his mom made a thoughtful noise he looked up, "I don't know dear, maybe something happened or maybe he's busy. Isn't he still in school? Maybe he had a big test? He wouldn't just stop liking you and go without saying something if you were really that close." She smiled kindly at him and he couldn't help but return it. He hugged her and whispered, "Thanks mom." When he turned to his dad he was also smiling, "You too, dad. I really, I mean, I needed that." His dad just grinned and ruffled his hair while he spluttered.

Later that night, he decided to send Red a message again.

 _ **[07/16, 11:21pm] LC:** hey, so I totally flipped out. Sorry bout that. I just want u 2 kno that i'm worried and that i'm here 4 u, okay? But if u don't want 2 talk 2 me anymore or w/e, just say so_

 _ **[07/16, 11:57pm] LC:** I miss u and hope 2 hear from u soon_

–

When he woke up the next morning, he wasn't disappointed.

 _ **[07/17, 3:45am] RRH:** I am so so so so so so sorry omg I feel horrible_

 _ **[07/17, 3:53am] RRH:** going 2 try and react 2 everything now so give me a min_

 _ **[07/17, 3:55am] RRH:** 4 MONTH ANNIVERSARY YEAHHH even though I screwed it up now_

 _ **[07/17, 3:56am] RRH:** Happy 4 month and 1 week anniversary? :D_

 _ **[07/17, 3:58am] RRH:** I am okay now, no worries anymore _

_**[07/17, 4:03am] RRH:** I kno u r there 4 me and now I feel terrible 4 not talking 2 u_

 _ **[07/17, 4:12am] RRH:** y would u think I wouldn't want 2 talk 2 u anymore?_

 _ **[07/17, 5:02am] RRH:** :( i'm really sorry bae, I missed u 2_

 _ **[07/17, 5:32am] RRH:** going 2 try and sleep now, but i'll explain everything later_

Jackson stared at his screen. And blinked. And stared some more. After a couple of minutes of more staring, he took a deep breath. All worry and sadness from the past few days leaving him as he breathed out. His mom was right, as always. He worried to much.

He didn't reply immediately. Mainly because he had to think over what Red had said, but also because he didn't know _what_ to say. He decided he needed breakfast first. For the first time in a while his parents were at work and he was alone again, but it was fine. After breakfast he went for a long run to clear his head. Jackson was glad it was a Saturday.

When he got home he took a short but much wanted shower. After that he just kind of stared at his screen again. He didn't know what to do. He needed advice. So he started Skype up.

 _[Calling... CaliforniaGay]_

" _Hey! I wasn't expecting a call from you!"_

Jackson smiled at his best friend. "Hi to you too, Danny. How are things?"

Danny snorted.

" _Things are great, duh."_

"You and Ethan still going strong?"

" _Going on and strong, yeah."_

"That's great, I'm happy for you."

Danny's smiles softened and he winked at the cam, _"So what's up with your lovey-dovey life?"_ Jackson sat up straighter, "The lack of it, actually. That's why I called you." Danny blinked. _"Getting straight to the point then."_

Jackson took a deep breath. "So, I've been on this online chat-site for a while now. And I made a new friend." Danny's smile was blinding, even through the screen. _"Dude, that's great! For how long?"_ Jackson smiled awkwardly, "For about four months give or take?" The silence was expected.

" _Dude,"_ Danny breathed out, _"why didn't you tell me?"_ Jackson groaned as he rubbed his eyes "I was ashamed, I guess. And I didn't want you to feel like I was betraying you. I just, uh, just didn't know how to tell you." He saw the other boy's nostrils flare as he rolled his eyes, _"So, what's the rest of the story then? Don't stop on me now, I need details. There's more."_

"I like him." As he saw Danny was about to say something, he cut him off, "Not, as in, I mean, not friend-like, but as in I-could-fall-in-love-with-you-like." He groaned and buried his face in his hands, "I feel so stupid, I don't even know his name." The silence was, again, expected.

The laughter that followed, though, made Jackson look up in surprise. Danny waved it off, gasping out a _'give me a second'_ before he continued choking on his own laugh. Jackson's face slowly turned into a scowl as he crossed his arms in front of his chest and waited for the other boy to be done laughing.

When Danny finally calmed down a little, he raised an eyebrow, "Are you done laughing at my misery yet?" Danny merely grinned, _"You're such an idiot sometimes, you know that?"_ This time when he was about to say something, Danny cut him off.

" _Just ask his name! Jeez Jacks, I thought you were smarter than that. If you like the guy so much, just ask his name."_ "I don't know how to." _"How does: 'oh, btw, what's your name?' Sound?"_ "It's not that easy-" _"Of course it is! Just ask the guy his goddamn name and tell him you like him!"_ "That last part wasn't in the deal before, listen Danny-" _"I know, but if you don't tell him you'll become this insecure little puppy that I don't want to deal with."_ "I know, bu-" _"No buts, do it."_

Jackson's left eye twitched, "Could you stop cutting me off for a second and just let me talk?!" He half screamed. Danny frowned at him through the screen but nodded. "Thank you. What I was trying to say is, that it's not that easy because he just disappeared on me for a week. He messaged me again this morning, but I don't know what to say or how to react."

He saw Danny absorb this information as he shrugged, _"I don't really know what the guy's like, so I can't judge."_ He could see the sparkle in the other boy's eyes even through the screen, _"Unless you tell me about him that is."_ Jackson gave a grumble of defeat as the other simply grinned. "Fine." He said, as he told Danny everything about Red he could think of.

About their rocky start, and how one rude comment started it all. That they were practically snark buddies and that they both liked lacrosse. About how Red was the most selfless, caring and loyal friend he'd ever had, "Sorry Danny," and Danny just smiled. About his dad and two best friends, his father and that he was happy for his dad to be in another relationship again instead of hating the woman, "Maybe because he and her son are already like brothers or something.." His weird little quirks, "His favorite ice cream while watching a movie is chocolate, Danny. Like, how old are you?" "He's so hyperactive it hurts my head sometimes." "He likes to use post-it notes. Who even uses post-it notes?" And, of course, about how he's always there for Jackson and makes him feel less alone.

When he was finally done he saw the other boy just kind of gaping at the screen. "What? You look like you just saw a ghost." Danny blinked and breathed out, _"That sounds like Stiles."_ Jackson merely raised an eyebrow. _"Hyperactive, loyal, the family situation, the post-it notes. It's exactly Stiles."_

Jackson thought about it for a second, "The guy who keeps asking you if gay guys think he's attractive?" When Danny nodded, he snorted, "Come on dude, how is that even possible? There are probably way more people in this world who are like that." As Danny pursed his lips, he elaborated, "Didn't you say this Stiles dude was straight a couple of months ago?" Danny nodded again, "Red is gay. I mean, if this Stiles guy was gay you would've known right?" The other boy sighed, _"I guess you're right. Where does Red come from then?"_

"I only know that he comes from the States, that's it." Jackson shrugged, "So, do you think you can help me with my problem now?" Danny smiled, _"Sure, what's the last thing he said?"_ "I'll copy that part of the chat." Jackson said as he launched it.

 _ **[07/17, 3:45am] RRH:** I am so so so so so so sorry omg I feel horrible_

 _ **[07/17, 3:53am] RRH:** going 2 try and react 2 everything now so give me a min_

 _ **[07/17, 3:55am] RRH:** 4 MONTH ANNIVERSARY YEAHHH even though I screwed it up now_

 _ **[07/17, 3:56am] RRH:** Happy 4 month and 1 week anniversary? :D_

 _ **[07/17, 3:58am] RRH:** I am okay now, no worries anymore _

_**[07/17, 4:03am] RRH:** I kno u r there 4 me and now I feel terrible 4 not talking 2 u_

 _ **[07/17, 4:12am] RRH:** y would u think I wouldn't want 2 talk 2 u anymore?_

 _ **[07/17, 5:02am] RRH:** :( i'm really sorry bae, I missed u 2_

 _ **[07/17, 5:32am] RRH:** going 2 try and sleep now, but i'll explain everything later_

He waited patiently for Danny to finish reading as he himself also ready over the converstation for the hundredth time that day. His reaction was, again, unexpected. He snorted, _"Why does he call you 'bae'?"_ Jackson's cheeks turned pink a little, "It's just a thing we do. He calls me bae and I call him loser or babe." He watched as Danny's smirk grew wider on his face and he rolled his eyes, "Shut up."

" _Anyway, you could always just react to everything he said? I don't know dude, at least answer his question. Why did you think he wouldn't want to talk to you anymore?"_ Jackson shrugged, "It's not important right now. So I should just react to what he said?" _"Why not? At least that way you won't do anything wrong."_ Jackson smiled at him, "Thanks, give me a second." Danny rolled his eyes, _"Take your time."_

 _ **[07/17, 4:34pm] LC:** u shouldn't feel horrible, I shouldn't have worried so much_

 _ **[07/17, 4:34pm] LC:** it's not like we're not weird anyway, so happy 4 month and 1 week anniversary to you too babe :)_

 _ **[07/17, 4:36pm] LC:** again, you shouldn't feel terrible or anything. Just know that u can still talk 2 me now if u want 2_

 _ **[07/17, 4:38pm] LC:** I dunno, maybe u finally realized that i'm a huge asshole and don't deserve to even talk 2 u or smthng, i'm just afraid of losing u, u know_

 _ **[07/17, 4:38pm] LC:** at least u r back now_

 _ **[07/17, 4:39pm] LC:** i'm really glad about that_

He stared at the screen for a couple of minutes before Danny coughed, _"You done?"_ Jackson nodded. "So, tell me more about your 'Ethan' now, would you? I know you've been dying to."

Watching Danny's dimples in full effect through the screen was worth the next few hours of listening to him waxing poetic things about the guy's body.

–

When he went downstairs to eat around 7pm, his parents where back home again. "Welcome back mom," he said as he kissed her cheek, "Dad." as he and his dad nodded to each other. He sat down at the table and looked up to find both his parents staring at him. "What?" He asked as he shifted in his seat a little.

"Nothing. It's just that you look so happy today, dear." His mother said as she placed the food on the table. Jackson shrugged. "I talked to Danny about it today." His father smiled, "How is he doing?" Jackson only rolled his eyes, "If I had to judge by the love struck expression he gets on his face whenever he talks about that Ethan guy, he's really great." Both his parents nodded and they started their meal.

Halfway through, his mother decided to speak up again, "So, how is the Red situation anyway? What did Danny have to say about it?" Jackson stopped his fork halfway to his mouth and put it down, "He thinks I should just ask the guy his name." David nodded, "I agree with him, son." "I knew you would dad." His father just smirked at him and continued eating. "Anyway, he talked to me again today and I reacted, waiting for a reaction from him now." His mom nodded and smiled, "That's good. And if I may say so, I think Danny's right. What's holding you back?"

Jackson thought about that question for the rest of the meal.

–

When he finished showering that evening, he got a new message again.

 _ **[07/17, 10:22pm] RRH:** dude no! U had every right 2 be worried. It was kinda cute ;)_

 _ **[07/17, 10:22pm] RRH:** awww thank bae! (: U r right, we r weird peepz_

 _ **[07/17, 10:23pm] RRH:** r u sure? I don't want 2 bother u or anything_

 _ **[07/17, 10:24pm] RRH:** I love the fact that u r an asshole sometimes because that means I can be an asshole back and those are some of my fav moments of us dude_

 _ **[07/17, 10:26pm] RRH:** u don't have 2 be afraid of losing me, I think that if someone's going to get tired of the other, it's gonna b u_

 _ **[07/17, 10:27pm] RRH:** anywhoozles, i'm also glad to be backwards_

 _ **[07/17, 11:02pm] LC:** u couldn't bother me if u tried, u can always talk 2 me, u should know that by now_

 _ **[07/17, 11:04pm] LC:** I could also never tire of u, so don't worry_

 _ **[07/17, 11:09pm] RRH:** thank god we both got that out of the way _

_**[07/17, 11:12pm] RRH:** past week was the week in which my mom died_

 _ **[07/17, 11:13pm] RRH:** instead of not being okay for 1 day, me and my dad both have a full week in which we can't function_

 _ **[07/17, 11:15pm] RRH:** past drinking and eating that is_

 _ **[07/17, 11:19pm] LC:** i'm really sorry, I didn't know_

 _ **[07/17, 11:20pm] RRH:** don't b, u couldn't have known_

 _ **[07/17, 11:23pm] RRH:** it's just.. hard, u know. Suddenly everything reminds me of her & suddenly i'm aware that she's not there anymore and it just leaves me feeling empty 4 a little while_

 _ **[07/17, 11:26pm] LC:** I wish I could help you_

 _ **[07/17, 11:28pm] LC:** even tho I lost both my biological parents, I never knew them. Can't even remember them. Sometimes I wonder if it's better like that or not-so-nice_

 _ **[07/17, 11:30pm] RRH:** I kno what u mean_

 _ **[07/17, 11:34pm] RRH:** sorry about this, and the past week_

 _ **[07/17, 11:36pm] RRH:** now u kno for next year though _

_**[07/17, 11:40pm] LC:** u think we'll still be friends next year?_

 _ **[07/17, 11:42pm] RRH:** I hope so?_

 _ **[07/17, 11:43pm] LC:** absolutely_

 _ **[07/17, 11:51pm] LC:** anyway_

 _ **[07/17, 11:52pm] LC:** "anywhoozles"?_

 _ **[07/17, 11:54pm] RRH:** u kno it bae ;)_

Jackson finally slept through the night again.

–

Life returned to what it was before. Mostly. He and Red talked most of the time again, and his parents were still home much more than they used to. Now they would just ask about Red from time to time and they'd get those knowing smiles on their faces. Jackson pretended he didn't see anything.

The only thing that was different was that now Jackson constantly walked with a nagging feeling in his gut. He wanted to know Red's name, really bad, but he couldn't ask. Every time he tried he'd become afraid. What if the other heard of him and suddenly didn't want anything to do with him anymore? What if he heard of the other and found out it was a terrible person in real life?

On the other hand, what if that wasn't the case? What if everything was fine and dandy and Jackson was worrying over nothing?

So he didn't ask.

In the end, he didn't really need to.

It was two months after his talk with Danny that said boy called him.

"Dan, it's ass-o-clock, whaddya want?" Jackson grumbled into the phone. _"I think it's Stiles."_ Jackson rolled over and sighed, "I thought Ethan was the love of your life." He could practically feel as Danny rolled his eyes and let out a frustrated sigh. _"Not like that, ass-wipe. Red. I think Red is Stiles."_ Jackson's half asleep brain was suddenly awake and he sat up in bed, "How can you be sure?" _"You told me Red had two best friends, right? What were their names?"_ Jackson rubbed his eyes, "Scott and Lydia." He heard Danny's sharp intake of breath. "What? Is something wrong?"

" _After our conversation, I just couldn't shake the feeling that it was Stiles off me. Sure, I thought he was straight and you said Red was gay, but I wasn't sure about him. But when I noticed that Stiles had been using his phone almost non-stop and smiled at his screen the stupid way you did when you talked about Red, I decided to ask one of Stiles best friends."_ Danny took a deep breath, _"Lydia."_

Jackson suddenly felt sick. "What did you, I mean, what did you ask her?" _"I asked her why Stiles had been using his phone so much. She said that he'd been chatting online with a guy he really liked. So I said, 'I thought Stiles was straight'. That earned me a look I never want to be at the end of again. Anyways, she rolled her eyes and muttered 'straight as a rainbow slinky'. I can never be 100% sure, Jacks, but I think it's him."_

Jackson sat there as he let everything come through to him. There was a big possibility that Red was Stiles. That he knew Danny. "You can't be sure." Danny sighed, _"I know, Jacks, I know. That's why you should just exchange names already. Please? That way you can know for sure."_ "What if it's him, Danny? What if it isn't?" _"If it is you could easily come visit us both at once, which is great, and if it isn't then it isn't. You'll_ _see_ _what you can do from there on. Just ask his name, you idiot."_

And with that, he hang up.

–

Jackson thought about it the rest of the day. He talked to his mother about it. Who, of course, agreed with Danny. Then he talked to his dad about it, who also agreed with Danny. And that didn't leave him much choice, now did it?

He was already in a conversation with Red when he made up his mind. Apparently his absence of mind didn't go unnoticed.

 _ **[09/21, 9:38pm] RRH:** dude, r u okay? U've been kinda absent lately_

 _ **[09/21, 9:40pm] LC:** yea, I_

 _ **[09/21, 9:44pm] RRH:** ?_

 _ **[09/21, 9:46pm] LC:** can I ask u something?_

 _ **[09/21, 9:46pm] RRH:** always bae_

 _ **[09/21, 9:47pm] LC:** it's just.. i've been thinking about it_

 _ **[09/21, 9:49pm] RRH:** yeaaaah?_

 _ **[09/21, 9:51pm] LC:** I mean, we've been talking for half a year now_

 _ **[09/21, 9:52pm] RRH:** ur point?_

 _ **[09/21, 9:54pm] LC:** would u, I mean_

 _ **[09/21, 9:55pm] LC:** what's your_

 _ **[09/21, 9:57pm] LC:** screw this_

 _ **[09/21, 9:59pm] LC:** would you like to exchange names and cities or something?_

 _ **[09/21, 10:03pm] RRH:** I thought you'd never ask_

 _ **[09/21, 10:04pm] LC:** u could've asked_

 _ **[09/21, 10:05pm] RRH:** meh, effort_

 _ **[09/21, 10:07pm] LC:** I hate u sometimes_

 _ **[09/21, 10:09pm] RRH:** love u too bae :*_

Jackson rolled his eyes as he waited patiently for the other guy to answer his question. Well, if you call feeling anxiety beyond believe and wanting the other to just hurry up patiently, that is.

 _ **[09/21, 10:13pm] RRH:** my like real name is almost unpronounceable seeing that it's Polish and stuff_

 _ **[09/21, 10:15pm] RRH:** so I have a nickname_

Jackson sighed in relief. It couldn't be Stiles, right? He'd never heard Danny say that it was a nickname and it wasn't unpronounceable. Why would it matter if it was Stiles though? Would that really be that bad?

 _ **[09/21, 10:18pm] RRH:** so, i'm Stiles form Beacon Hills California, nice 2 meet u :D_

Well, shit.

Apparently it was.


	3. Chapter 3

Danny noticed something was wrong with Stiles four days after his phone call with Jackson about revealing his identity.

He didn't immediately think the two were connected.

You see, Danny and Stiles were actually pretty close. Sure, Stiles irritated him from time to time but once Danny understood that the other boy asking him if he found him attractive was more of a self-esteem thing rather than an unsure-of-my-sexuality thing, that had gotten way less than it was before. When they were partnered up for history and he found out how funny Stiles could actually be when he wasn't trying, well, the friendship grew.

Later that year when Danny experienced Stiles's grieving for his mother the first time, he did everything he could to cheer the boy up. Which lead to serious conversations, which led to silly conversations, which led to a friendship that both the boys had already shared with Lydia. Once she noticed, they became the Golden Trio of Beacon Hills. Of course Stiles also had Scott, but Scott screwed up when he ditched Stiles for Allison one time too much. And when Isaac joined the mix, Stiles refused to talk to Scott for two weeks, the longest they'd ever goon without talking (all the while Isaac looked like a kicked puppy, and Danny would refuse to think about how cute he was because em he has a boyfriend dammit/em).

But in the end all was right. Isaac and Stiles also got along when it came to complaining about Scott spending too much time with Allison. Scott tried to be fair when it came to spending time with Stiles now, so kudos to him.

Their group became way closer and when one day Stiles dragged along Erica Reyes and with her Boyd, well, they seamed in perfectly. It was as if they'd always been with them and when Danny said so, Stiles had rolled his eyes and called him an idiot, because why else would Stiles have done that?

Danny didn't have a choice but to agree.

So you see, when Stiles got a little down in the dumps a week after his mother's death anniversary, he didn't think anything of it except that he wished Stiles would smile again.

And that changed on the fourth day.

"He did what!?" He heard Lydia scream as she slammed her hands on the table and stood up, looking at Stiles with an icy gaze. Stiles, on his part, didn't seem affected while he looked down at his lunch and only played with it a little. He merely shrugged and mumbled "It's not that big of a deal, Lyds, no need to scream about it." Danny frowned as he turned his attention to them and asked, "What's wrong?"

It was just the three of them at lunch today. Erica and Boyd were eating outside being all couple-y, Scott and Isaac had cleaning duty for Mr. Harris, Allison probably with them and only God knew where Ethan was. He'd been getting distant lately.

Lydia turned her gaze to him and tapped her nails against the table top a couple of times when she sat down again. "You know that guy Stiles has been chatting with the past few months?" Danny nodded, thinking; em _better than you'd think_ /em. Lydia scowled and turned her attention to Stiles again, her harsh glare softening a little. "Four days ago that asshat finally asked Stiles about exchanging names and addresses and all that stuff, so Stiles told him, and he-" "And he hasn't responded to me in the last four days and I'm pretty sure he's ignoring me." Stiles finished for her. He looked up at him and Danny could see that it didn't reach his eyes. "Maybe this is my punishment for ignoring him last week."

 _em'So Red really is Stiles'/em_ Was the first thing to run through Danny's mind, immediately followed by em _'Jackson is such a fucking idiot and I'll fucking kill him.'_ /em He leaned across the table and rested one of his hands on Stiles's shoulder. "I'm sure that's not true dude, he seemed as taken with you as you were with him. em _Especially_ /em if he wanted to exchange names."

Stiles scowled in his direction, which hey, rude, he was just trying to comfort him, and spoke up, "He seemed to have changed his mind as soon as I told him mine though. So I wouldn't be so sure about that." And that just wouldn't do. Which would explain why "That's just because Jackson's a fucking idiot who doesn't know how to deal with his own emotions" slipped out of his mouth without him realizing he said it until he saw Stiles and Lydia stare at him incredulously. Danny winced.

"Jackson?" Stiles asked at the same time Lydia stated "You know him." Danny just laughed nervously while spluttering out "Yeah, uh, well, yeah." Realization made Lydia widen her eyes "That's why you asked me why Stiles was using his phone so much." He nodded.

No need to lie about it anymore.

"You guys know how I'm from England, right?" Both his best friends nodded and he smiled a little. "I used to have a best friend back there. We're still friends now, just not as close. We mail and Skype regularly but seeing that I made new friends here it wasn't as much as it used to be. Jackson sucked at making friends though. He does have a group of people he hangs out with, but they're too shallow and uncaring to be called real friends. Imagine my happiness when he told me he made a really good friend online." He turned to stare at Stiles who looked like he was either about to laugh or cry. "A guy who he kept calling 'Red'. I didn't know immediately that it was you though. I only got suspicious about a month ago. And my suspicions weren't confirmed until I asked Lydia why you were using your phone all the time, and then I still couldn't be one hundred percent sure." He looked down at the table, "I told Jackson to get his head out of his ass about four days ago and just ask this guy his name and address before he would drive himself mad with the love he held for that dude. I haven't really spoken to him since so I don't know how it went." He smiled sadly, "Well, I guess I do now."

He expected Stiles to be mad or sad, but when he looked up again the boy looked hopeful. Lydia looked less angry, only having her lips pursed. "If he likes Stiles that much, why is he ignoring him now?" Danny shrugged. "Jackson has been taken advantage of his whole life. Whether it was for his looks or money, people would find a way to screw him over as much as possible. I think he was afraid that as soon as Stiles knew who he was, he wouldn't want to be with him willingly anymore. Just use him. That, or that Stiles would stop liking him because he'd think that Jackson was a rich asshole." Danny hummed once, "Which he definitely is as you can see, but he means well."

"That's the biggest load of a bullshit reason I've ever heard." Stiles snorted and Danny just grinned, "Well, you know him. He likes to be a drama queen." The other boy nodded.

It was quiet for a while, Stiles no doubt progressing all this new information. Lydia broke the silence. "So, what now?" Danny turned to Stiles, "If you want to give my idiot of an English friend another chance, I would be glad to help." Stiles just smirked.

"I think I have an idea that does require your help, yes." He chuckled and Danny was already more than in with this plan. Lydia just rolled her eyes and called them idiots.

The rest of the day passed in a blur. Stiles had quickly told them his plan at the end of lunch and they'd gone to their last few classes. Danny, Scott and Isaac went to lacrosse training after, while Stiles and Lydia were plotting on the bleachers. Scott and Isaac kept shooting Danny confused glances but he just shrugged. They could just ask if they wanted to know.

They all went to Stiles's house that day because the Sheriff had an evening shift, and Stiles wanted to cook for them. They watched a couple of movies and Scott and Isaac got told about what had happened that lunch. Scott said he'd tell Allison about it and Isaac was already planning on calling Erica that night so she and Boyd would also know now.

That evening when he finally got home, Danny called Jackson before he went to sleep.

"You're an idiot and it physically hurts me to call you my friend."

It was quiet for a couple of seconds before he could hear a scoff on the other end, em "Seriously, Danny? What the fuck dude?" /em Danny rolled his eyes. "I could ask you the same thing! Do you know how miserable Stiles had been the past few days all because you're an idiot?" At the sharp intake of breath he heard he concluded that Jackson did indeed know.

Danny waited a few minutes but when the other boy said nothing, he sighed. "Well? Aren't you going to explain? Or at least beg me to help you fix this?" em "It's too late anyway." /em "It's never too late, Jackson!" Another scoff. em "Easy for you to say, you already found the love of your life."/em Danny sighed, "I wouldn't be so sure about that, but we're not talking about me. We're talking about you now." em "Fine, what do you want me to do? Send him flowers? Serenade him?"/em

He rolled his eyes again. Seriously? "Stop being so dramatic or sad. Skype me tomorrow and I'll tell you what to do, okay?" em "Okay, thanks dude. Good night." /em

Danny smiled, "Night Jackson." And hung up, opening a new text message.

 _ **emstrongTo: The Stilinskinator; The Ice and Fashion Queen**_

 _ **the game is on, I repeat, the game is on/emstrong**_

Their plan was in motion.


	4. Chapter 4

_**emstrong**_ _ **[09/21, 10:13pm] RRH:**_ _ **/em/strong**_ _my like real name is almost unpronounceable seeing that it's Polish and stuff_

 _ **emstrong** **[09/21, 10:15pm] RRH:** **/em/strong** so I have a nickname_

Jackson sighed in relief. It couldn't be Stiles, right? He'd never heard Danny say that it was a nickname and it wasn't unpronounceable. Why would it matter if it was Stiles though? Would that really be that bad?

 _ **emstrong** **[09/21, 10:18pm] RRH:** **/em/strong** so, i'm Stiles form Beacon Hills California, nice 2 meet u :D_

Well, shit.

Apparently it was.

What was he supposed to do now? Stiles really emis/em Danny's friend. That made the chance of seeing him in real life a lot bigger, along with the chance of emStiles not liking him/em. He wasn't afraid of Stiles using him, Danny wouldn't be friends with someone like that. But still, the other possibility was there. And if there's one thing Jackson didn't like, it was confrontation about his insecurities.

The problem was solved for him four days later, when Danny called. Jackson picked up and was about to ask why Danny called him when it was night at were he was, but he was cut off before he could even think of saying it.

em"You're an idiot and it physically hurts me to call you my friend."/em

Jackson was quiet for a couple of seconds before he scoffed, "Seriously, Danny? What the fuck dude?" He could practically hear Danny roll his eyes. em"I could ask you the same thing! Do you know how miserable Stiles had been the past few days all because you're an idiot?"/em Jackson took a sharp intake of breath.

It was quiet for a few minutes until Danny sighed. em"Well? Aren't you going to explain? Or at least beg me to help you fix this?" /em "It's too late anyway." em "It's never too late, Jackson!" /em Another scoff. "Easy for you to say, you already found the love of your life." He heard Danny sigh, em"I wouldn't be so sure about that, but we're not talking about me. We're talking about you now." /em "Fine," but don't think Jackson wouldn't ask about it later, "what do you want me to do? Send him flowers? Serenade him?"

He waited for Danny to react, em"Stop being so dramatic or sad. Skype me tomorrow and I'll tell you what to do, okay?" /em "Okay, thanks dude. Good night."

Jackson could hear the smile in his voice as Danny said, "Night Jackson." And hung up, leaving Jackson to stare at his mobile screen for a few seconds.

When Jackson woke up the next day, he was nervous. Sue him.

He knew he screwed up with Stiles and after four days of crying, eating, sleeping and working out vigorously he finally accepted that.

Sort of.

Maybe.

Who was he kidding, he totally hadn't accepted shit. He knew he had to do something, he just didn't know emwhat/em. Danny's call was a blessing in disguise. At least until he started yelling to him about the problem he wanted to forget. Luckily, Danny was on his side and wanted to help him.

To say that he was nervous the whole day before the call would be an understatement. While he looked forward to seeing Danny again, he didn't look forward to the talking. There was probably going to be a lot of it.

On the other hand, they were going to talk about Stiles. And even in this screwed up situation, Jackson could probably never get tired of talking about Stiles, though eh would never admit it.

When he came home from school, he quickly told his parents what was going on. Both of them frowned, but hugged him and told him that it would be okay, as long as he was sincere about his feelings and knew what he was doing. Jackson just nodded.

He started up his laptop, and saw that Danny was already online. This was it then. He took a deep breath to calm himself down and went for it.

emstrong Outgoing Skype Call to: Gaylifornian /em/strong

The first thing he saw was Danny's relieved smile.

em"I thought you were gonna bail on me."/em

All Jackson could do was let out a nervous laugh, "Sorry to disappoint buddy, but contrary to your belief, I really do want to fix this." Danny just smiled at him before looking up, to something on the other side of his laptop. Jackson narrowed his eyes as he heard some noise, but didn't know what it was. Danny glanced down to the screen and smirked at Jackson, but shook his head, em"Don't worry, I know how much you'd like to apologize."/em

Jackson sighed, scratching the back of his neck and mumbled, "I don't think just an apology is going to cut it this time, Danny." He looked up at the screen to see a surprised face. em"Why wouldn't it? What else could you possibly do?"/em He shrugged, "Maybe I really should serenade him or send him flowers. I don't know. Just, a little something more to show that I really mean it." Danny made a contemplative face, em"You could at least start with an apology? What would you say to him if he was here right now?"/em

Jackson sagged back in his chair and scrubbed a hand through his hair. What would he say indeed. What was there to say, really? Sorry that I'm such an insecure little asshole and broke your heart for four days? He looked towards Danny who was patiently waiting for him.

"I would- I don't know. I'm sorry? Then again, that shouldn't come out as a question, should it? I'm really sorry, Stiles." He looked towards his hands, "I'm sorry I was an asshole to you, and that you were so heartbroken for four days. I'm sorry that my insecurities got in the way of my- of your- emof our/em happiness. Because that's how I see myself when I'm with you. Happy. I can't really remember a time where I was as happy as I've been with you recently – no offense Danny – and I'd be stupid to give it all up. But like I said, I've got so much insecurities. You'd probably slap the back of my head if I told you that, but... but it's true." Jackson took a deep breath, "I want to try though. I want to try and be happy for you, with you. And I hope that you'll want to be happy with me too."

He closed his eyes and rubbed them, letting out a half sob, half laugh. What he didn't expect to hear was a sob on the other side of the screen. He slowly looked up to the screen, where another boy was sitting next to Danny. The boy looked lean, with wide brown eyes and an upturned nose. His hand was covering his mouth, but he had long fingers. A couple of moles dotted his pale face and hand. The messy hair that adorned his head was brown, and looked like said hand had run through them a couple of times. Jackson turned to look at Danny, who was smiling softly and nudged the boy's shoulder, but didn't say anything.

Jackson's attention snapped back to the boy when he heard a snort. The guy pulled his hand away, revealing two soft looking lips, threw his head back and laughed. And emgod/em was it a beautiful laugh. His whole body was shaking with mirth as he kept laughing occasionally gasping for air. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Danny rolling his eyes and also let out a snort. Jackson didn't know what to say, so he just sat there staring dumbly at the screen and waiting for some kind of explanation.

When the guy finally stopped laughing, he wiped his eyes and smiled softly. em"Sorry 'bout that,"/em he mumbled, em"it's just that you're even more ridiculous than I expected."/em

Jackson raised an eyebrow and scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest, "And who are emyou/em to judge emme/em?" Danny snorted at that and the guy's smile turned into a grin, em"I'm the one who would love to be happy with you."/em

Later, much later, when Jackson had time to think about it, he'd be embarrassed about how long it took him to realize what the guy - emStiles/em - just said. Because after staring at the screen without daring to breath and then suddenly taking such a sharp intake of breath that he almost toppled off his chair, wasn't really the first impression he wanted to make. It elicited another laugh from Stiles though, although softer, and after Jackson has regained his senses and can sit upright properly, he smiles back reluctantly.

All of this results in them staring at each other for a moment too long, seeing that Danny coughs and mumbles out an em"I'll give you two a moment of privacy"/em after which he stands up which leaves Jackson alone with Stiles.

Of all the things he expected, this definitely wasn't one of them.

Which would explain why, "You're a lot hotter than I expected, to be honest," is past his lips before he has time to really think about it. The gu- emStiles dammit/em- just grins wider, em"I could say the same about you. Aren't you supposed to be a model or something?"/em

It eases the tension. Jackson rolls his eyes but keeps smiling, mumbling, "Speak for yourself. I'm sure people would be all over you in seconds." em"The person I want to have all over me this second is halfway across the world though."/em "I'm sure said person could be persuaded to visit you some time."

Shit, maybe he went too far. Stiles stares at him for a moment, all crappy pixels still making him look calculating, and eventually says, em"Could said person also be persuaded to visit me some time as my boyfriend?"/em Which in turn makes Jackson stare.

It's not a hard question. Sure, long distance sucks, but they've already been flirting for at least 3 months and really, this just takes the worry away about all of it being one big joke.

"Shouldn't you still be mad at me for being an asshole though?" He regrets the words as soon as they leave his mouth. He really shouldn't be spoiling his own chances like that. But Stiles just keeps smiling at him, grinning toothily, em"I'm not sure anyone could stay mad at you after an apology like that. Though I am still expecting those flowers."/em

Jackson sighs in relief, "Consider that done. I would.. I'd like to be your boyfriend, if you'll have me." em"I waited this long, of course I'll have you. Only if you'll have me too, though."/em Jackson smiles a real smile for the first time in five days, "Of course I'll have you, I just got you back."

Stiles opens his mouth to reply, but before he can get any sound out Jackson hears Danny's voice muffled in the background, yelling, em"For God's sake, you both want each other and like each other, I think we've established that. Exchange numbers already so you can be dumb to each other without me close by!"/em

After Stiles left with the promise of definitely texting him tomorrow, seeing that that night was game night, which left Jackson to just stare at Danny who was smirking at him. em"Was that really that hard?"/em Jackson scoffed, "I can't believe you did that man, that's so not cool."

The fact that Danny just rolled his eyes but didn't comment told him that Danny knew exactly how much bullshit that was.

Jackson went to sleep that night with a much lighter heart and a smile on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

Jackson had a plan.

Admittedly, it wasn't the best plan he ever had, nor was it the most detailed but he could worry about that later. He had the base down, and that would have to do seeing that he could no longer wait.

He checked his watch for what had to be at least the sixth time, when his mom's hand entered his peripheral vision and landed on his shoulder, startling him back to the present.

She smiled at him and handed him his carry-on, dropping her hand back to her side after a brief squeeze and stepping closer to David who wrapped an arm around her. As the airport announcer announced that it was time to board the plane and after Jackson made sure he had everything, both his parents hugged him and he closed his eyes for a second.

When they let him go his mom grabbed his hand, "It's going to be fine, sweetheart. You're going to meet with this boy who made you smile more and more these past few months and who likes you just as much as you like him so you have nothing to worry about."

He couldn't help but smile at how well she knew him. She took a step back and he started walking towards the gate, with a last pat on his shoulder from his dad and a "Have a nice week! Don't forget to call!" that the whole airport undoubtedly heard.

After boarding and take-off, once they were finally allowed to use their phones again, he settled in and started reading his message threads from the past five months.

[09/26]

(8:09am) From Unknown: Good morning sunshine! :D

(8:16am) To Unknown: that smiley is a dead giveaway

(8:16am) To Unknown: also, does ur terrible txt language not carry over to actual texts?

(8:17am) To Unknown: also also, how'd u kno my wake up time?

(8:18am) From Loser3: :(( u take the fun out of everything

(8:18am) From Loser3: it does but I just wanted u 2 start the day good ;)

(8:18am) From Loser3: it's b/c I got a second clock on my phone telling me how late u live

(8:21am) To Loser3: i'm sorry darling, good morning to you too

(8:21am) To Loser3: you r a dork

(8:23am) From Loser3: yeh, your dork of a bf 3 3 3

(8:25am) To Loser3: ugh

[10/01]

(10:34pm) To Loser3: sorry i've been quiet the past few days, it's been busy

(10:36pm) From Loser3: don't worry bookie, i'll still be here when u r less busy :*

(10:37pm) To Loser3: :)

(10:37pm) To Loser3: wait, bookie?

(10:40pm) From Loser3: yeh

(10:41pm) From Loser3: it's a combi of boo and baby, only then you'd get booby, so I changed it 2 bookie

(10:45pm) To Loser3: I dunno whether that's stupid or sweet

[10/15]

(7:58pm) From Loser3: I'M SO EXCITED FOR HALLOWEEN!

(8:01pm) To Loser3: that's still half a month away stfu

(8:02pm) From Loser3: I don't know y I like u

(8:02pm) From Loser3: halloween is like the best ever and u can never start 2 early!

(8:05pm) To Loser3: if u have fun ppl to celebrate it w/ maybe

(8:06pm) From Loser3: AWWWW no no no

(8:07pm) From Loser3: we'll celebrate it together 1 day and we'll have the BEST couples costume ever u'll see

(8:07pm) To Loser3: yeah?

(8:08pm) From Loser3: yeah

[10/31]

(4:23pm) From Loser3: HAPPY HALLOWEEN! even tho I kno u don't celebrate it I still hope u have a spooktastic day

(4:28pm) To Loser3: thnx,u 2

(4:28pm) To Loser3: please stay save & enjoy urself :)

(4:29pm) From Loser3: I will :D ttyl xoxo

(4:30pm) To Loser3: ttyl x

[11/04]

(11:02am) From Danny: It'll be fine jackson, stop worrying.

(11:03am) From Danny: All he ever does is text/skype/call you, eat, sleep and school.

(11:03am) From Danny: Besides, it's still 3 months away.

(11:05am) To Danny: stop being reasonable, i'm trying 2 have a nervous breakdown here

(11:07am) To Danny: besides, how can u b so sure?

(11:07am) From Danny: Trust me.

[12/24]

(9:34pm) To Loser3: happy xmas eve :)

(9:36pm) From Loser3: happy daytime-be4-xmas-eve :D

(9:37pm) To Loser3: lol sorry, keep forgetting bout the timezones

(9:38pm) To Loser3: y do they exist again?

(9:43pm) From Loser3: and u call me a dork ;p

[12/25]

(6:00am) From Loser3: MERRY XMAS BABY

(8:33am) To Loser3: merry christmas to you too babe

(8:34am) To Loser3: I hope ur at least catching some z's rn

(2:14pm) From Loser3: don't worry, I was :)

(2:16pm) To Loser3: any plans?

(2:18pm) From Loser3: scott&mel will be here in about an hour for breakfast, then we put all presents under the tree, watch some movies, eat dinner and see what santa got us. hbu?

(2:18pm) From Loser3: aaahh it's gonna be so much fun!

(2:19pm) From Loser3: all I wanted for xmas is you tho :(

(2:20pm) To Loser3: u did not just

(2:20pm) From Loser3: I did ;)

(2:21pm) From Loser3: now tell me how ur morning was and what other plans u have for 2day

(2:24pm) To Loser3: i'll let it slide

(2:24pm) To Loser3: only this time though

(2:27pm) To Loser3: my mornin was gr8, the 3 of us ate a shit ton of waffles and gave each other our presents

(2:28pm) To Loser3: the only plans for the rest of the day are relaxin and waiting till the fam gets here for secret santa

(2:28pm) From Loser3: THAT SOUNDS LIKE SO MUCH FUN OMG D:

(2:29pm) From Loser3: ur family flies in from all over the world right?

(2:31pm) To Loser3: yeah, most come from the states tho

(2:32pm) From Loser3: they should take me w/ them :(((

(2:32pm) From Loser3: now on to the important questions

(2:33pm) From Loser3: what did ur parents get u? how did they like their presents? does you mom kno u got her for secret santa yet? do you know who got u?

(2:34pm) To Loser3: thnx for having ur priorities str8, tho I guess u aren't either so it's fine

(2:36pm) To Loser3: mom got me a nice 2 piece suit and dad got me shoes to go w/ that and an every day watch, they both loved my presents (especially the weekend trip u recommended, they both thanked u for that one too btw), my mom doesn't kno but I don't either

(2:39pm) From Loser3: brb crying out of joy cause u just made a gay joke

(2:40pm) From Loser3: that all sounds so cool! im glad they liked the trip, so no prob :D let's hope she doesn't figure it out in the next couple of hours either and that somebody got u something nice

(2:42pm) From Loser3: i'm gonna get out of bed and start making breakfast, ttyl

(2:44pm) To Loser3: ttyl don't burn yourself

(5:16pm) From Loser3: hey! i'm a great cook, ofc I won't :(

(5:17pm) From Loser3: we're almost done w/ the movie, how're things there?

(5:54pm) To Loser3: the fam just arrived, i'm squished 2 death

(5:55pm) From Loser3: lmao isn't it nice seeing every1 again tho?

(5:55pm) To Loser3: I guess

(5:56pm) To Loser3: i'm gonna have to be careful so they don't see my txts tho

(5:56pm) To Loser3: NOT THAT I'M ASHAMED OF YOU! shit

(5:56pm) To Loser3: I just wouldn't want them 2 find out that way

(5:58pm) From Loser3: don't worry bookie I understand ;) everyone here already knows so I have nothing to worry about

(5:59pm) To Loser3: lucky star

(5:59pm) To Loser3: we're gonna eat diner and start the secret santa, if it's anything like last year I won't talk 2 u till tomorrow

(6:00pm) To Loser3: have fun tonight! U can tell me all the present stuff tomorrow ;)

(6:01pm) From Loser3: you too, enjoy!

[12/26]

(0:21am) From Loser3: I kno it's ass o'clock there but i'll just update you while it happens cause otherwise i'll forget

(0:22am) From Loser3: so as u kno scott & I gave dad a full course at his fav restaurant for 2 people, and mel got dad some fishing gear after she "saw how amateurish his old stuff was, and now they could fish together" the look on his face lmao

(0:29am) From Loser3: dad and I kinda got a joined present for mel, we got her a huge moving box with new bed linen in it and in the middle a house key for her and scott. We thought it about time they came and moved in w/ us. scott got her a day at the spa

(0:36am) From Loser3: OMG OMG OMG DAD PAID FULL REPAIRMENTS FOR MY JEEP SHE'S SO BEAUTIFUL ? AND LOOKS BRAND NEW? HELP I CRY

(0:37am) From Loser3: AND MEL GOT ME A NEW PHONE WITH AN UNLIMITED DATA PLAN EVEN INTERNATIONALLY?

(0:37am) From Loser3: lmao she said that with how much i've been using it and how long I have it I really needed a new one, and I mean she isn't wrong

(0:38am) From Loser3: superhero shot glasses from scott! I called dibs on the captain america one (duh)

(0:39am) From Loser3: dad says he has something else for me but won't give it until everyone has been :( hurry up scotty!

(0:47am) From Loser3: scott got that sprs me trip thing from me, repairs on the motor from dad (! just as brand new looking and shine as my car, it's so awesome!) and a new motor helmet from mel (one that actually matches his motor)

(0:48am) From Loser3: yay time for my "secret present"

(0:52am) From Loser3: U GOT ME 4 TICKETS 2 COMICCON?! 4! TICKETS! TO! COMICCON!

(0:53am) From Loser3: you're the BEST and now I feel guilty cause I didn't get you anything :(((

(9:08am) To Loser3: mom loved the jewelry and the slippers I got her for secret santa

(9:10am) To Loser3: turned out my nephew had me and he got me the whole book series of hp AND lotr!

(9:13am) To Loser3: i'm glad you like all your presents so much :)

(9:13am) To Loser3: also, don't worry about it, see it as p1 of the apology I still owe u

(3:35pm) From Loser3: omg what's p2?

(3:36pm) To Loser3: guess u'll have to wait and find out ;)

[01/01]

(0:00am) From Loser3: Happy New Year bookie! I wish I could give u a new year's kiss but alas :(

(0:01am) To Loser3: you also already a very happy new year babe :) (i'll probably be asleep once u hit it) me too but we can't have everything i'm afraid

(0:01am) To Loser3: i'm gonna go out and celebrate w/ my parents now

(0:03am) From Loser3: make sure u don't lose any fingers! Have fun :D

Jackson sighed when the stewardess announced they'd be landing in half an hour, and quickly sent a text to Danny.

[02/13]

(4:01pm) To Danny: will be landing in about 30 mins

(4:02pm) From Danny: I'm waiting for you at my car dude!

He smiled and put his phone away, following the stewardess' orders until he bid her farewell when he got off the plane, and went to get his baggage. After the baggage claim area, he went and made the admittedly short trek towards the parking lot where he spotted Danny almost immediately.

After carefully placing everything he held on the ground he ran up to him and his best friend didn't even hesitate to wrap him up in a big hug. Jackson laughed as he hugged back as tight as he could, hearing Danny mutter "dude" under his breath and nodding, not really knowing what he was agreeing with but not caring either way. It'd been a couple of years since they'd seen each other, Skype not withstanding.

A couple of minutes and bystanders looking and pointing at them later, Danny gently nudged him away and told him with a big smile on his face to "Grab your trash off of the ground, nobody needs to trip over it" which Jackson very maturely retaliated by sticking out his tongue. The ride to Danny's home was filled with comfortable silence and Jackson was relieved (although he'd feel a bit guilty about it later) that Danny's parents were out to work, because he didn't think he'd be able to handle two more bear hugs. Danny's little sister, Sophia, just nodded her head towards him and smiled, waving as she went out with friends just as he pulled off his shoes.

He stood there for a couple of seconds, looking around his best friend's house and finally feeling everything catch up with him. Danny disappeared into the kitchen for a bit, and when he came back he had a knowing smile on his face.

"Feel free to explore whatever you want," he said, gesturing around him vaguely, "my room is upstairs at the end of the hallway to your left, if you feel like unpacking yet. I'm gonna make us some tea and order some take out, and then we'll just chill on the couch for a bit and catch up." Jackson just smiled and nodded, but Danny wasn't done yet, " _then,_ you're going to go to sleep." When he saw that Jackson was about to protest, Danny quickly fixed him with a stern look "You look like you're about to fall over any second now."

Jackson just rolled his eyes and grabbed his suitcase, making his way upstairs and muttering a "mother hen" under his breath. Danny just cackled and walked back into the kitchen.

When he stepped into Danny's room he just smiled at how familiar it all seemed, despite never having been there. He recognized all lacrosse players Danny had posters of up on his wall, along with some bands and movie posters. The wall opposite of him had one big window with a black couch directly under it. In the windowsill he spotted a couple of pictures from back in London, along with a couple new ones from Beacon Hills. A desk and chair were placed immediately right from where he stood, also covered in all kinds of nick-knacks and some school work. A couple of centimeters from it stood Danny's bed, headboard to the wall. Opposite of his bed on the wall was a television. Next to it was a door (upon opening it Jackson discovered it led to a private bathroom) and left from it and from the door was a closet. Jackson put his suitcase and carry-on down, and quickly changed into some sweatpants and a tank top.

When he walked back downstairs he was met with a delicious smell. Upon entering the kitchen, he found Danny making what looked like pancakes. "Just sit down, I'll bring everything over in a second." He said.

Jackson smiled and did as he was told, "This is why you're my bestest friend of them all."

Danny merely snorted and shook his head, muttering "Stiles is rubbing off on you too much if you're using words like 'bestest'" and Jackson just shook his head saying "Sadly he hasn't been able to rub off on me nearly enough."

Turning off the stove, Danny stacked the last pancake on the mountain he had already made and put them down on the table, along with some cutlery, plates and syrup. When both of them had eaten about half and Jackson helped wash the dishes, he finally addressed his nervousness.

"What if he doesn't want to see me right now?" He asked, staring down at the plate he was drying, "Maybe this wasn't the best time to come around after all."

When his musings were only met with a snort, Jackson looked up with exasperation written all over his face. "It's a legitimate concern!" He stressed, not understanding how his best friend was so calm about it.

"No it's not," said Danny, drying his hands and leaning against the counter while he finished drying the last plate, "Or at least, it isn't when all Stiles has done for the past couple of weeks is increasingly hinting at wanting to see you. Well, it's not really hinting but more like straight-forwardly saying it, but you get what I mean." Jackson bit his lip, because he got exactly what Danny meant.

He and Stiles had been talking about wanting to meet up for a couple of weeks now, although the desire had been there since the beginning of their relationship. They had tried to come up with multiple ways to make it happen, too, but either one of the two was too busy or something else came up. That's when he had called Danny, somewhere around Christmas, to actually make something happen. The fact that he got to see his best friend again was a big bonus too, of course.

After coming up with a bare minimum of a plan, he'd confronted his parents about his choice and they had happily agreed, willing to go with it if he was sure if it was what he wanted. And it was.

So here he was, during a two week break from school, very close to meeting the guy he's been calling his boyfriend for the past five months.


	6. Chapter 6

While he waited for Danny to put Stiles in the right position, Jackson thought his nerves where going to be the death of him before they were even going to meet. He couldn't remember a time where he had been more nervous.

He glanced at his watch, checked his phone, and glanced at his watch again. There was so much that could go wrong.

Honestly, there was a lot that could have gone wrong already. He owed the Sheriff and Danny a lot. He couldn't even begin to phantom how he would have done all of this without their help.

A car door slamming shut startled him out of his musings. It was around 8pm, the Sheriff was out on a night shift and everything was in place for his surprise. Danny had distracted Stiles that day, taking him to a movie he'd wanted to see really badly – and Jackson was only slightly jealous of that fact – and bring him back home right about now. He took his position outside, made sure the flowers he was holding looked okay and waited with baited breath for Stiles to come in.

The door clicked open. As he heard a hesitant 'hello' being called out, he really wished he could see Stiles' face. Skype and calling didn't do his voice justice. He heard the door shut and the sound of keys being put on a table. He saw Stiles round the corner, and he saw his hands shoot up to cover his face as he took in the rose petal path to the back garden and the candles that lit the way.

The first words out of his mouth were a shuddered "oh my god".

Jackson smiled, finally being able to see Stiles for the first time. Just like his voice, the pictures and video's hadn't done Stiles' beauty any justice. The way his eyes reflected a beautiful light amber when they caught the candlelight alone was enough to have Jackson suck in a breath. Add to that the soft looking hair, pale skin, moles and cute upturned nose and Jackson was completely sold. Somehow he couldn't believe his luck.

All he could do was give him a small smile, hold out the bouquet of roses as he spread his arms, and softly ask "Will you be my valentine?"

Stiles smiled and took a couple of steps back and mumbled into his hands "For a second I thought someone broke in," before he leaned over to rest his hands on his knees and ask "Are you seriously here right now?" in a high-pitched, unbelieving voice.

He walked forward along the path, hands raised to cover his mouth again as he walked straight into Jackson's arms asking an almost teary "How are you here right now?" and he raised his arms around Jackson's neck while Jackson wrapped his arm around Stiles' waist and they were holding each other in one of the best hugs Jackson had ever had. He buried his face in Stiles' neck, mumbling out some positive sounding words.

As Stiles kept saying various versions of "oh my god" and "Jackson" he mumbled a 'hi' into Stiles' neck. Stiles leaned back a little, looking Jackson in the eyes with such a genuine smile that Jackson finally couldn't resist any longer and gave him a sweet, short kiss. Stiles took it all in stride and rested his hands against Jackson's chest while Jackson repositioned his hands on Stiles' waist.

When he pulled back Stiles was still smiling.

"When did you fly in?" he inquired finally, seemingly having found back his voice.

"Yesterday," Jackson replied, smiling when Stiles just laughed and hugged him again.

"I can't believe Danny didn't say anything!"

"I can't believe I didn't ruin the surprise." Jackson answered. He released Stiles' waist with one hand, grabbing his phone from his back-pocket and clicking the 'play' button

so that soft music started playing in the background.

Stiles' expression softened, leaning forward a little so they could sway on the music together for a bit. Jackson closed his eyes as he wrapped both of his arms around Stiles again, not believing he was actually here. He smelled nice, like cinnamon and bread and something distinctively Stiles. He hoped he was living up to Stiles' expectations as well as Stiles has been living up to his.

After a couple of minutes they pulled apart, Jackson taking a step sideways to stand next to Stiles and guide him outside with his hand on the small of his back. Stiles gasps once again, taking in the – what Jackson hopes to be – romantic scenery. On the back porch, the Sheriff had helped Jackson put down a round table with white table cloth, two chairs, some cutlery and plates and some candles. Fairy lights where strung up overhead, illuminating the setting in a soft glow. More rose petals were scarred around to indicate the way.

He steps forward, pulling the chair back for Stiles to sit down. As he does, he quickly walks to the kitchen and grabs the plates that he prepared a couple of hours prior. He sets down one in front of Stiles first and then the one for himself, sitting down while Stiles watches him with a fond expression.

"You made my favorite?" he asks, indicating to his plate with the fork he just picked up.

Jackson nods, picking up his own fork as he starts to eat. "Your dad helped," he says. "I obviously knew you like steak with Brussels sprouts, but I didn't really know how you liked them to be prepared." He shrugs, "It seemed like the most obvious choice for our first meal together."

Stiles is just looking at him now, mouth slightly agape and eyes wide and his fork half-way to his mouth. After a second he shakes himself, puts his fork down, grabs the lapel of Jackson's jacket and pulls him over the table for a kiss. This time it's slower, a little bit deeper, but not so deep that it ruins the romantic atmosphere. He feels Stiles smile into the kiss and he can't help but do the same.

As Stiles leans back, slowly opening his eyes again and releasing his jackets lapel, he softly whispers "You're amazing."

Jackson just smirks and says "Wait until you see desert."

watch?v=USDgqoKWO0o


	7. Chapter 7

He wakes up the next day wrapped around Stiles, still not believing that any of this is real. They'd taken dessert upstairs, sitting next to each other on Stiles' bed as they ate their chocolate mouse and talked. At a certain point, Stiles had gotten some on his nose prompting Jackson to lick it off which lead to an amazing make-out session. They didn't go any further than that – both still in disbelieve of finally being able to see, let alone touch each other – but it was the one of the best nights of Jackson's life.

He shifts carefully, making sure not to jostle Stiles awake as he rolls onto his back and hugs him closer to his side, burying his face in his hair and smiling. He'd have to call his parents soon, he knows, but a quick glance at the alarm shows him it's only 8am which means he still has about an hour before they go to bed. It's the weekend, so he knows they'll be up late.

Stiles shifting and slowly stretching startles him out of his musing. He lays back and watches as Stiles slowly opens his eyes, snuggling closer as he blinks and looks at Jackson. A smile spreads over his face. He crawls up to have his face on the same height as Jackson's, kisses him and mumbles a 'good morning'.

Jackson can't do much more than smile in response, kiss him back and mumble the same to him. His fingers start to slowly comb through Stiles' hair, eliciting an almost purring sound from Stiles as he closes his eyes with a contended sigh.

They stay like that for half an hour before Jackson needs to go to the bathroom. He sighs, shakes Stiles off of him with much regret and goes to relieve himself.

When he comes back Stiles is in almost the exact same position as he left him in, only his eyes are open and he's looking much more awake. He pouts, pats the space on the mattress next to him to invite him to sit there and Jackson can't do much more than laugh as he grabs his phone and does exactly that.

He sits with his back to the headboard, Stiles sitting up as well to lay his head on Jackson's shoulder as he watches how Jackson selects the phone number of his parents and puts it on speaker.

"Hello?"

Jackson smiles softly as the tinny voice of his mother drifts through the room. He glances at Stiles, who looks extremely nervous for someone his mom can't even see, and nudges him.

"Hi, mom. How're things over there?" He clears his throat halfway through the sentence, feeling more than seeing Stiles snicker next to him at his sleep rich voice. His mother also lets out a laugh.

"Jackson, honey, I'm so glad to finally hear from you! Your father and I knew of your plans, but you could have at least called! How did it go? Did he like it? He didn't suddenly turn you down, did he?"

Laughing at the worry in his mother's voice he holds the phone a little closer to Stiles who's snickers turned into a knowing smirk.

"Hello miss Whittemore, this is Stiles speaking. I'm sorry that Jackson didn't call yesterday, his plan worked great so we totally forgot. I liked it a lot and wouldn't even dream of turning him down. Have you met him? He's amazing."

Jackson cleared his throat at the confession, "Yeah, sorry mom. I would've called earlier if something went wrong, you know that."

He could hear the smile in his mother's voice as she replies, "It's nice to finally talk to you, Stiles. I feel like I simultaneously know all and nothing about you. Jackson has kept you his little secret for some time now."

This made Stiles glance at him, smirk turning into a soft smile while his mother continued.

"You can call me Emilia, by the way. Miss Whittemore is David's mother. I feel like I'm not old enough yet to be called something that official."

Both Jackson and Stiles laughed with her at that. Stiles sat up straighter and crossed his legs, bumping his shoulder against Jackson's and smiling encouragingly at him. Glad his mother couldn't see the little exchange, he rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue. Quickly retracting it so Stiles couldn't grab it, he realized something.

"Where _is_ dad? He's not still at work, is he?"

"Oh no, he's just in the shower. Could be coming back any minute."

Jackson smirked, "I'm gone for a day and you guys immediately turn into an elderly couple that goes to bed at 12:30 on Saturday?"

While Stiles raised his eyebrows at him his mother just laughed.

"Sweetheart, I don't know how to tell you this but 12:30 is really not that early. Also, I thought we just established the fact that I'm not _that_ old. We just don't have to stay up to keep you company while you cry at some movie or another now."

Jackson gasped dramatically, "Mother! That was one time, and you promised not to talk about that. I can't believe you would betray me like this." He glanced at Stiles, who was clearly trying not to laugh, and smirked, "Besides, it's not as bad as you breaking down over a dress not being in store."

His mother just made a considering noise, "Try closer to six times, sweetie. It's almost a Saturday night tradition by now." This got Stiles to laugh out loud. "Besides, I had my eyes on that dress for almost three months. I feel like I was justified in me crying because it was perfect."

Stiles wiped his eyes and whistled, nodding as if he agreed with her, "I definitely would've cried if I waited that long for something and it wasn't there anymore. Actually, I already did."

Even though Jackson knew it was in jest, he still couldn't help but feel a little guilty over that. He grabbed Stiles' hand and squeezed while his mother let out a soft laugh, "Our son is known to be an idiot about some stuff. Thank you for being patient with him."

Before either Stiles or Jackson could react, they could hear a faint _'what are you calling our son an idiot for?'_ in the background. His mother laughed, clearly rearranging herself while her husband sat down next to her if the rustling was any indication, and answered "Jackson finally called, he's with Stiles."

His father hummed and asked, "How's California treating you, son?"

Jackson eyed Stiles as he got up, gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked into the bathroom with a stack of clothes, presumably to give Jackson and his parents some privacy. He forgot to answer the question in the meantime.

"Jackson? Sweetie, are you there?"

He cleared his throat, "Sorry about that, Stiles just left to get ready. It's amazing here dad. A little more humid than I'm used to, but it's sunny and the company is great." The last part was said with a smile.

Hearing the happy noises of his parents only added to his good mood. "That's great to hear. I hope I didn't scare Stiles off, I was excited to finally talk to him."

"Don't worry dad, it was probably because he wanted to give us some privacy to catch up. Even if it's only been about two days."

His parents both laughed and asked him about his time there. He filled them in on Danny and the other Mahealani's, meeting sheriff 'call me Noah' Stilinksi and the surprise. After fifteen minutes of filling them in and asking some questions himself, Stiles emerged from the bathroom fully dressed. His hair looked like it wasn't given much attention, but Jackson liked it that way. Stiles raised an eyebrow at him and pointed at the alarm. "Dad expects us at breakfast in twenty minutes."

Jackson had forgotten about that. He cursed, scrambled to get up and shoved his phone in Stiles' direction. He hastily grabbed his stuff and told Stiles to talk to his parents while he got ready. Stiles just smiled at him and gave him a thumbs up, already answering his parent's worried questions.


	8. Chapter 8

When he walked out of the bathroom fully dressed, he found Stiles' bedroom empty. Spotting his phone on the nightstand, he grabbed it before heading downstairs. As soon as he got halfway, he breathed in the smell of pancakes that permeated the air. Picking up his pace, he walked into the kitchen to find Stiles, with a spatula in hand and a concentrated look on his face hovering over a half-done pancake while simultaneously trying to get the coffee machine going. Jackson smiled to himself as he walked over, making sure Stiles saw him in his peripheral vision, and taking Stiles' hands in his to prevent the coffee from falling on the ground.

"I've got it," he said, as he spooned the appropriate amount of coffee into the machine, checked the water level and pressed start. The machine gave a low whine but started soon enough, adding to the heavenly scent already in the kitchen. He turned back to Stiles, who had a tiny smile on his face as he flipped the pancake.

Leaning against the counter with his arms crossed, he watched as Stiles put the pancake on top of a pile that was already done. As he put new batter in the pan, Jackson decided to make himself useful.

"Is it alright if I set the table?"

Stiles glanced over at him, doing a frown-and-smile combination as he snorted. "No it isn't, that would be the most outrageous thing ever," he answered in a deadpan tone, but there was amusement in his eyes, "how could you even think that would be allowed? I thought you came over to just sit there and look pretty."

Jackson rolled his eyes, snorting as well while he rummaged through the cupboards in search of plates, "I'm terribly sorry for offending you, your highness. I just don't think it would be right for someone of your beauty to exhaust yourself with all this work."

This earned him a silent laugh, Stiles' shoulders shaking while he directed Jackson around the kitchen for the rest of the set-up. Adding the last batter in the pan while Jackson set the table, Stiles turned around and tilted his head to the side, "If I'm the pretty one, then what does that make you?"

Jackson thought for a second as he put the last knife down, walking back over to Stiles to grab his hand and give it a light kiss. Smirking when he noticed the blotchy pink spots forming on Stiles' cheeks and down his neck, he murmured "Outrageously gorgeous, of course."

"The only thing that's outrageous here is the fact that that poor pancake is burning."

Before Stiles had the opportunity to answer, a voice from the doorway alerted them both to the sheriff standing there. Cursing quietly, Stiles turned around to salvage the situation as much as he could while Jackson stepped back and turned to the sheriff, feeling kind of sheepish. "Good morning?" He offered, not sure what else to say in the situation.

The sheriff just crinkled his eyes in a smile, walking over and grabbing three mugs from the cupboard. "Only because you made coffee, it is." He started filling all of them, adding milk and two cubes of sugar to one and keeping the other two black. He looked at Jackson inclining his head to the coffee as if to ask 'what would you like?'.

Jackson answered with a "just milk, please", and helped Noah put the mugs on the table. After sitting down with the sheriff, Stiles walked over with the plate of pancakes, looking kind of put out as he put them down.

"Sadly, the last one didn't make it," he said, before he shrugged and started piling his plate with pancakes. Rolling his eyes, Noah cleared his throat and looked at Stiles pointedly. Glancing at his father, who glanced at Jackson, he winced and stopped, "Would you like some first, Jackson?"

Laughing out loud, Jackson just shook his head, "After you, you made them after all."

Sticking his tongue out to his father, Stiles continued until he was seemingly satisfied with the amount of breakfast food he was about to devour. He did wait patiently until the sheriff and Jackson had grabbed some as well, and then they all started eating.

After finishing off his plate, Noah cleared his throat and put down his fork. He looked up at Stiles and asked, "So, what are you two going to do this week?"

Quickly finishing his last pancake, Stiles wiped his mouth and answered, "Most likely just hang out. I'll probably show Jackson all the show worthy stuff around Beacon Hills and maybe introduce him to Lydia and Scott."

Jackson looked at Stiles quizzically, "You're hanging with him again?"

Stiles shrugged, leaning back in his chair and fiddling with his watch under both Jackson's and Noah's scrutinizing gazes, "We're not _not_ hanging. It's kinda like we're on the road of returning to our old friendship, but it's a rocky one."

Nodding in understanding, Jackson stood and started cleaning the table. Before he could even grab the first plate, Stiles' hand was wrapped around his wrist. Jackson looked up at him with his eyebrows raised.

"You're a guest, you're not supposed to clean up the table."

Jackson rolled his eyes, "I thought we just established that you were the royalty here. You cooked, I clean. It's fine."

Stiles scoffed, giving Jackson's wrist a light squeeze before releasing it. He stared at Jackson for a bit before shaking his head, "I just can't let you do it, it would go against all my caring instincts."

Jackson crossed his arms and looked at Stiles questioningly, "What caring instincts? When I had a fever two months ago you told me to stop bitching and get online on Skype anyway, because the best way to get over it was 'to talk it off'."

Frowning, Stiles put his hands on his hips, "I didn't know that it was that bad! You looked fine in both the picture _and_ on Skype. It's not my fault that you're genetically programmed to look pretty even in sickness."

"The only thing you could see on that picture was the top of my head! And we both know that Skype is too pixelated to get a proper view."

"Okay, that's true, but I mean you- that's not the point! Just let me clean the goddamn table. Following your logic, you set the table so I clean it up."

"Stiles," Jackson rolled his eyes and dropped the defensive stance, "you could at least let me help."

"Only if you promise to-"

"Boys."

Noah stood up, looking both amused and exasperated, "I'll clean the table. The two of you should try to enjoy your time together and have fun. Don't waste your time bickering over unimportant stuff."

"Bickering over unimportant stuff is what we do, though! You should've read the smiley debate dad, it was amazing."

Stacking the states, the sheriff just shot Stiles an irritated look and said, "Go."

Looking over at Jackson, Stiles smiled widely and asked, "Ready to go 'have fun' then?"

Jackson smirked and took Stiles' hand, "I was born ready."

–

A/N: Who remembers the subplot about why Stiles started online friending? I did a crappy job of keeping that in the story, huh. Guess that's something I gotta look out for in rewriting this. Same goes for Danny's relationship.

That's another chapter done though! I've been on a pretty good roll lately (if I say so myself) and I'm trying to keep it going. To be very honest, I don't know how long it'll last. College starts for me officially next week and my schedule is not very forgiving. However, I don't want that to be an excuse anymore! It will only delay stories slightly, but not as long as my 3-4 year hiatus.

Also, sorry if the chapters have a lot of mistakes/seem a little rushed. I get so exited to write and want so much to happen without really knowing how to write it properly, that it just ends up being one big world jumble. Kind of like that whole sentence.

I want to thank everyone again for their support, this story was never really meant to become this big. I'm glad so many people like it, though. You all make writing way more fun :)

Till next time!


	9. Chapter 9

"You sure you got everything?"

Jackson looked up from where he was zipping up his suitcase, seeing Stiles standing in the doorway of his bedroom. He was wringing his hands almost nervously, looking at Jackson while biting his bottom lip. Jackson would miss those lips and the person attached to them.

The week they'd spent together had been great. They checked out the mall and did some shopping on their first full day together, driving through the town while Stiles pointed out important places – his school, his favorite diner, the police station.

The second day, they just stayed in while watching movies (although it turned into making out and arguing about plot lines most of the time) and the third was the same with the added activity of visiting the sheriff at work for lunch.

On the fourth, Jackson finally met the famous Lydia. Although she seemed skeptical about him at first – his jock persona really didn't help there – she gradually warmed up through the day and at the end of it he didn't even feel like an outsider anymore. It was like they'd known each other their whole lives.

The fifth day was the only day they spent apart. At first both Jackson and Stiles were supposed to hang out with Danny and Isaac—Jackson needed to remember to ask him about that later—but Stiles had to cut his visit short when there was trouble with his part time job. In the end, Stiles had to take on a shift and didn't come back until diner, after which they went home and did a few rounds of Mario Cart. Jackson had never lost at that game as much in his entire life as he did that evening, but hearing Stiles laugh and giggle and yell next to him was all worth it.

On their last full day together, they accidentally bumped into Scott on their towards Stiles' favorite diner. As Stiles had said that first morning during breakfast, it was awkward – but they were trying. In the end they went to lunch together, Scott telling embarrassing childhood stories while Stiles tried to disappear under the table. Jackson didn't let him, holding his hand and laughing with both of them when Stiles told some of his own. Figuring it was only fair, Jackson also joined. Two and a half hours later they went their separate ways, Stiles and Scott even going as far as a bro-hug now that most of the awkwardness had dissipated.

When Stiles went to pay, after winning rock paper scissors in order to do so, Scott turned to him.

"I know you probably don't think highly of me right now, and I know I'm not really in a position to say this. However, I just want you to know that I'm glad that Stiles seems so happy again and I hope this thing between both of you will continue to be this way."

Both of them glanced at Stiles, who was laughing with the old lady behind the cash register. Turning back to Scott, Jackson just smiled and said, "He misses you a lot. I'm glad I was able to help him through some of that, but after today I think it would be best if you two patched things up. He needs his brother back."

Looking surprised and oddly touched, Scott opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by Stiles returning.

The evening was spent in each others arms, softly talking and bickering and making ridiculous plans together.

Blinking back into the moment, he saw that Stiles had sat down opposite of him with a worried look on his face. He reached out, grabbing Jackson's shoulder, and softly asked, "Are you okay?"

Jackson just nodded, taking Stiles' hand in his as he kissed it, "Just thinking about how I'm going to miss you."

Huffing quietly, Stiles stood up and pulled Jackson with him, pulling him into an embrace as he muttered into his shoulder, "Idiot. I'm gonna miss you too."

Returning the embrace, Jackson said nothing as the weight of reality came crashing onto him more and more. He was leaving. He was going home, back to England, far away from Stiles. No more touching, no more hugging, no more kissing or cuddling. No more waking up and seeing Stiles, face to face, feeling warm and content. They wouldn't see each other again for quite some time.

Pulling back and kissing Stiles' forehead, he gently knocked their foreheads together, "Well, to answer your question, I do have everything I _can_ take with me, but not everything I _want_ to take with me."

Reveling in the way Stiles blushed, he quickly kissed him before taking a step back and grabbing his suitcase. Smiling softly, Stiles grabbed Jackson's carry-on and turned around, walking out of his room and downstairs, all the while Jackson followed him.

Standing in the front door was Noah, smiling sadly while he turned to Stiles, "Could you put Jackson's belongings in the jeep? I'd like to have a word with him."

Narrowing his eyes, Stiles took the suitcase out of Jackson's hand and glared at his father. "Don't be mean, dad. He already went through you cleaning your gun in front of him," he said as he walked towards the jeep.

Rolling his eyes, Noah turned to Jackson and gave him a once over before quickly pulling him into a hug. Not knowing how else to respond, Jackson brought his arms up to return the hug. "Thank you for making my boy happy," the sheriff whispered, patting Jackson on the back.

Blinking as he felt tears starting to prickle in his eyes, Jackson just nodded. Pulling back, Noah gave Jackson one more hard stare before he broke into a smile, clapped him on the shoulder and turned to walk back inside.

Turning around in the doorway, he yelled, "I can't wait to see you again, son. Have a safe flight."

Looking back, Jackson smiled and waved as he yelled back, "Thanks for everything, including your amazing son."

Hearing the sheriff laugh as he got into the car, he smiled innocently at Stiles who was looking at him suspiciously. Without taking his eyes off of him, he started the car. Snorting, Jackson quickly took Stiles' hand as he focused on the road and started driving.

The drive was mostly silent, except for the songs and ads playing on the radio. They'd said everything they wanted and needed to the day before.

Arriving at the airport, Stiles helped Jackson get his luggage to the right gate. Standing in front of each other, both took the time to look over the other carefully, committing even the smallest details to memory.

In the end, it was Stiles who broke the silence.

"Thank you for this amazing surprise," he said earnestly.

Smiling, Jackson shook his head as he responded, "Thank you for _being_ amazing."

Biting his lip, Stiles took a step forward and put his hand on Jackson's cheek. "I'm not going to bicker with you in the middle of an airport," he said, leaning in and kissing Jackson softly.

Returning the kiss, Jackson said nothing as the broke apart. They looked into each others eyes, only snapping out of their daze when Jackson's flight was announced to board. Shaking his head as he picked up his luggage, he quickly gave Stiles one more kiss and murmured against his lips, "uoy evol I."

As Stiles eyes widened in realization and a blush started to creep up his neck, Jackson just smirked as he started making his way towards the gate. Right before he went through, a hand grabbed his elbow and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Stumbling as he was pushed forward just as suddenly as he was pulled into the kiss, he laughed as he made his way through the gate.

Gently touching his lips that Stiles had whispered 'I love you too' against a few minutes ago, he didn't even remember how he got on the plane or in the right seat.

All he knew was that he couldn't stop thinking that signing up with that stupid website might have been the best decision of his life.

–

A/N: It's done. After 4 years of struggling with this story it's finally done. As I've said before, there will be a rewrite, but I want to improve before I even start with that.

From now on I'll mainly focus on one-shots for a while. Some will be long, some will be short, some will be in this series and a lot will not be. If you have any prompts or suggestions, feel free to send them to me!

Before I go and ramble on about future projects, I would like to give a sincere thank you to everyone who liked, followed and commented on this story. As I've said many, many times, I never thought this story would get as big and as much attention as it did. This is not a bad thing – in fact, it's _amazing_ – but I was really overwhelmed with it for a while. It did, however, push me to write and inspire me to write and I can't thank all of you enough for that. Your kind words and criticism have already helped me so much, you're all amazing. So, thank you. This one's for you.

I hope the ending didn't disappoint too much! I know it's kinda open-ish, but I think it's happy none the less. As I've said above, there will be more one-shots/small stories in this series and I'm thinking of making an epilogue be one of them. If there's anything I kind of skimmed over in the story but you want to know more of, feel free to ask or request for me to write! I know of some stuff, but I probably also forgot half of it. Please don't feel like you're bothering me with it.

Yeah, so that's it. Again, a big thank you to everyone who supported me and hopefully 'till next time :)


End file.
